<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Justice by Delbianco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579644">Dark Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delbianco/pseuds/Delbianco'>Delbianco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, First Time, Human Trafficking, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Manipulative Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Slow Burn, Stalking, Torture, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delbianco/pseuds/Delbianco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will and Hannibal survived their fatal fall, they fled to Cuba. Will has to deal with the darkness inside of him. It is still difficult for him to really accept who he is. He mourns after his old life but knows fate wants him to stay with Hannibal. Unintentional events make sure that Will and Hannibal live up to their name "Murderhusbands"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All respective characters belong to NBC Hannibal and Thomas Harris, I do not own these characters.</p><p>Warning for this Chapter: Amputation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Destiny. A moment you only realize when you experience it. You can deny it, ignore it, or repress it. But at some point, you have to accept it, otherwise, you will break from it. It had to be this way - fate wanted it that way. It wanted Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham to live. Not divided and separated but together.<br/>Will looked out at the sea with a whisky glass and a thoughtful brooding. No one was near him. He was alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his doubts. He wanted to die with Hannibal. He knew it was the only solution for him, especially after he had realized how beautiful and intimate it was to kill the red dragon with his friend. <br/>Will did it mainly for himself because he knew it was not right to feel this way. He did it also because he could and would not live with or without Hannibal. This was the same for his friend. He knew that his former psychiatrist could either live without him. <br/>He turned himself to the FBI the last time when he rejected him. What would he have done if Will had left him a second time?</p><p>Then again, he did it also for Molly, Walter, Alana, and Jack too. They all would have a better life without either one of them.</p><p>"Will?" there was a voice behind him.</p><p>The brown-haired man didn't turn around immediately but sat up first and wiped the grains of the beach from his pants. The whisky glass still in his hand and now almost empty, he closed his eyes, took his last sip, and turned around. Hannibal was elegantly dressed as always. He was wearing a light blue suit with a white shirt and a blazer over it. His pants and shirt slightly turned up because of the constant heat.</p><p>"It is time," he said. "Care to join me?"</p><p>Will just looked him in the eyes for a long time before nodding slowly and silently. He knew what it was all about. With one hand, Hannibal offered his partner to go after him. A little hesitant, Will then went ahead. They entered a beautiful beach house with a terrace and a breathtaking view of the sea. There was a long table set for two persons and decorated with summer flowers and pomegranates. Hannibal led Will to it and waited for him to sit down.</p><p>"I will prepare the meal," Hannibal then announced and disappeared into the house.</p><p>Will immediately put his hands in his face and took a deep breath. Did he really want to do this? A few minutes later, Hannibal came up with a plateau. On it was a roasted piece of meat covered with bacon and sprinkled with rosemary. Will felt queasy at the sight. Hannibal placed it elegantly on the table. But it was not yet ready to cut. His eyes fell back to Will, who looked pale.</p><p>"It is the greatest honor one can give, Will," he explained calmly but surely.</p><p>When Will then again only was silent and made unsure eyes, the former psychiatrist went to his partner and gently grabbed him by his right arm. Unlike Hannibal, Will did not wear his shirt rolled up. He covered his hands behind a thin black glove. Gently, the older one took off the younger one's glove and rolled up his shirt. A silver bionic arm prosthesis appeared.</p><p>"Your arm is yours, Will. Take it inside you and let it become part of you again." he slowly stroked the prosthesis with his hand and finally landed on the blue-eyed man's cheek.</p><p>"Just as I once did with Misha. You and her will always be a part of me."</p><p> </p><p>Four weeks ago…</p><p> </p><p>The waves bounced against the rocks and sank up and down. Will's last thought as he fell on the hardness of the water was, that it was the only right thing to do. Hannibal's last thought was Will. Will in his arms. Will, finally accepting his becoming. In a way, he understood Will's act. That did not mean he wasn't a little surprised when Will pulled them both off the cliff. He closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable fate. The first thing he felt, was the water pouring into his nose and the hardness hitting his whole body. For a brief moment, it forced him to lose consciousness, but he gathered all his strength and forced it back. Hannibal was already several meters below the surface when he regained orientation. His gaze immediately searched for Will. Did he survive the fall too? He wondered. When he saw his friend floating motionless a few meters below him, he doubted it immediately. The water around Will turned red from his injuries, just like Hannibal's blood from his bullet wound, which now left a trail behind him to get to his only friend. It hurt. But Hannibal had enough experience of pain to suppress it. At least to some degree. When he reached Will, he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the surface. As Hannibal felt the fresh air in his lungs again, he took a deep breath. A cold wind blew around his ears, which made him shiver. The former prisoner looked instantly for shore. A few meters away, there was one. With Will in his arms, he swam to it. Slowly he noticed that his eyes were getting a little duller. And his wound could no longer suppress the pain. With effort and misery, he finally reached the shore. He let go of Will and sank exhausted into the sandy ground. He took a deep breath before he turned to his unconscious friend again. He then went to check for Will's pulse. Hannibal's own heart was now beating much too fast for his good. He felt nothing. There was no pulse.</p><p><br/>"Cunning as ever, Will," he growled weakly and laid his hand on the younger man's chest.</p><p>"If this is your idea of divine intervention, then you are mistaken. For, I am neither dead nor ready to let you go." with that, Hannibal began his heart massage.</p><p>After 30 strokes and two mouth-to-mouth ventilation, it didn't take long until Will gargled the water out and started coughing. Instinctively, the brown-haired reached for Hannibal's hand. He needed a moment to realize what happened and why he still was alive.</p><p>"No..." he gurgled and moved away from Hannibal.</p><p>"That wasn't the plan," he added and laid down flat on the sand to breathe in slowly. Hannibal watched him and said nothing. For now, he was glad Will was still alive.</p><p>"We just cannot die properly, can we?" Will laughed in agony.</p><p>"You were ready to die. I'm not ready to die yet. Now that you finally realized what you are, there are many new possibilities for us." Hannibal explained bitterly. Will remained silent at this. Hannibal knew that Will pulled them both into the depths because of that. He didn't want to deal with the fact that he had enjoyed it.</p><p>"You should have let me die," Will said softly and with a regretful tone. The older one then sat a little closer to him and stroked his face briefly.</p><p>"You should know by now that I can't and want to do this anymore. As you said yourself, Will, no one would survive separation." Will laughed at that.</p><p>"Well, what now Dr. Lecter? Do we run away together?" he said sarcastically. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the comment. It was exactly what he would have suggested. He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"What else can we do? Jack and the others will probably think we are dead for now. The best thing is to take advantage of it." Will shook his head at that. </p><p>"You forget something, Hannibal. I'm married." he showed his ring to him. He regretted it immediately and whimpered painfully. His arm hurt like hell.<br/>The former psychiatrist ignored what the younger one just said and frowned. There was something wrong with Will's right arm. Before he could take a closer look at it, he heard something out at sea. Hannibal’s curious gaze wandered forward. When he saw a small boat, his lips twitched in amusement. So his plan had worked.</p><p>"Clever girl." he hummed enjoyed when he saw a black-haired Asian woman at the wheel. She knew what she had to do.</p><p>"Chiyoh?" Will said, confused, and stared at the boat as well. When it stopped, the women got off. She watched the two for a moment before she helped Hannibal to get up.</p><p>"Are you taking care of me again, Chiyoh?" Hannibal laughed softly and groaned at his wound. The pain only got worse.</p><p>"I just do what you told me to do three years ago," she replied monotonously.</p><p>"Come. I must heal your wound." she helped him onto the boat and laid him on a bed in a cabin.</p><p>Will was not astonished by what Chiyoh had just said. Of course, Hannibal once again planned everything. It was his idea to get imprisoned because he knew Will would come back one day and get him out of it. Just like Hannibal got Will out. The only difference was that Will was innocent back then.<br/>He leaned on his left arm and stood up slowly. He followed Chiyoh and Hannibal into the boat. What else could he do at the moment?<br/>Silently he watched Chiyoh taking care of Hannibal's bullet wound. He barely frowned. And his pain was not obvious at first. After Chiyoh had cleaned the wound, Will retreated and went on deck. He felt Hannibal's gaze on him as he left. His former psychiatrist, however, didn't have to worry about Will disappearing for the time being. Right now, he was too confused and out of his mind to think clearly.</p><p>Will didn't even know what he wanted for himself. He planned to die here and now with Hannibal. The brown-haired man looked up at the cliff where Hannibal's house was. So far, he did not see any helicopters or FBI vehicles. It sure took them a while to get here. <br/>Hannibal was probably right about Jack tho. He certainly assumed that they both died. His former supervisor probably thought that Will would have killed Hannibal. Just like they had planned to do, but sooner or later, if he doesn't find any bodies of them, he will start a new search.<br/>When both of Will's wounds started to show pain, he decided to take care of it himself. He went to search for a first aid kit. In the second cabin on the boat, he found one and opened it. First, he cleaned both wounds. The one on the shoulder was especially painful. It also wouldn't stop from bleeding, and his arm seemed to be affected by it. Better Chiyoh or Hannibal took care of it later. Sewing up his face by himself probably wasn't a good idea too. So he closed the kit again. He sat down on the bed, closed his eyes, and let himself fall backward. </p><p>                                       ***                                       </p><p>
  <em>Images of the red dragon went through his head. Lifeless and covered in blood, he laid on the ground. On his sides his flowing blood, which drew a picture of red wings behind him. As he opened his eyes and stood up, his eyes became slits like those of a real dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have been transformed too. By Dr.Lecter and you," he said softly and with a deep voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The name red dragon will now stick on me forever." he posed proudly and let gorgeous red wings out of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dr. Lecter has transformed you as well," he said forcefully. Will knew that this was true. Hannibal had made him something else a few years ago, but now, after they killed Dolarhyde together, Will has transformed completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who will transform him?" slowly, Francis walked toward him and looked curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will Dr. Lecter always remain as he is? Or is transformation possible for him too, at some point?" Francis grabbed Will by the shoulder and squeezed firmly. His eyes pierced through his soul and Will knew what Francis wanted from him.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Will?" the brown-haired man opened his eyes and looked into Hannibal's. He touched him gently on his right shoulder. The former profiler checked out his counterpart. He seemed to be well again, and his wound has already been taken care of. Chiyoh stood beside him with a slightly worried look.</p><p>"Try to move your right arm," Hannibal's voice advised him, which also sounded a little worried. Will, still a little foggy from his dream, obeyed. However, when he tried to lift his arm, he realized that it was no longer working. His arm was completely numb.</p><p>"Your wound has damaged your arm tissue. You have necrosis," explained Hannibal, who now took Will's arm into his hand.</p><p>"Now in English, please." sighed Will and was visibly more nervous now. He could guess what the good doctor meant.</p><p>"There is a high risk of an infection that can spread through your body and kill your arm," Hannibal replied seriously. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what Hannibal would suggest next.</p><p>"Are you sure this is the only solution?" Chiyoh now replied. Hannibal did not nod immediately. Will was sure that Hannibal knew another way. After all, he was once a doctor.<br/>But he suspected that Hannibal wanted to punish him after he threw them off the cliff.</p><p>"With the medical, we have here, yes." Hannibal finally answered the question with a nod.</p><p>"We can go back to land..." Hannibal interrupted the Asian woman immediately.</p><p>"You know as well as I do that we will certainly not go back now," he said calmly and assertively. Will did not say anything. Hannibal was right. Sure, he was. They could not risk being seen by everyone.  Of course, it would be much less bad for Will than for Hannibal, but the former profiler didn't want to be separated from his friend so quickly again.<br/>Chiyoh then just nodded. Of course, she knew that, too. </p><p>"I suppose you have your own anesthetic?" she knew that Hannibal worked as a former doctor and had a whole range of medicine. But he shook his head at her question.</p><p>"To my regret, I left my bag in the house," he said. </p><p>"In my defense, I must say, that I had no chance to take it with me either," he looked down at his friend with an amused look. Will looked wordless back into his eyes. Hannibal definitely saw the whole thing as punishment. The profiler was now sure of that.<br/>"We certainly have some here." Chiyoh then said and began to search for the first aid kit. Finally, she found a syringe. Hannibal inspected it immediately.</p><p>"This is a rather weak anesthetic," commented Hannibal, as he helped Will to take off his blood-soaked shirt.</p><p>Will made big nervous eyes. Did Hannibal really want to amputate his arm, with a light anesthetic that would hardly relieve the pain and only calm him down a bit?</p><p>"Hannibal, I can get back quickly..." the former doctor interrupted his childhood friend again.</p><p>"That's not necessary Chiyoh, but thank you for the offer." </p><p>A silence fell now between the three of them. Chiyoh looked slowly at Will to expect resistance from him, but to her surprise, it didn't come. Will was afraid, but he knew that the punishment had to be done for Hannibal. He would probably lose his arm anyway.</p><p>After a few seconds, Chiyoh shook her head and smiled.</p><p>"Pain is really the only thing you understand," she looked at Will, and then her eyes went to Hannibal.<br/>"You two are truly Nakamas, trying to cause each other pain and kill each other. That is your passionate game," Chyioh sounded more interested than inclined. </p><p>"Divine game." Hannibal corrected in a soft voice, as he was about to draw a line on Will's right shoulder, where his arm would be removed.</p><p>He put the syringe under Will's forearm, just as he had done when he wanted to saw his skull open. Will felt terribly reminded of the whole situation. <br/>This whole thing was sick. They both were sick.<br/>The anesthesia set in after a few seconds, and Will became dizzy. He still perceived most of the situation tho, because he noticed Hannibal and Chiyoh disappearing from the room. Will tried to sit up, but the anesthesia was already too strong. When Hannibal finally came back, the brown-haired man saw that he was holding something in his hand. A shiver ran down his back, and his heart began to beat in fear. Chiyoh did not come back into the room.</p><p>"Your body is marked, with punishment and forgiveness," Hannibal said as he bent down to Will. He stroked gently over the scar on Will's belly and forehead. </p><p>"Yours, too...," Will then said weakly and softly, but with an undertone of satisfaction. Hannibal smiled and showed his two scars on his arms.</p><p>"We are alike, Will, we punish and forgive, like God himself. If we are being wronged, then retribution is due," he said, satisfied.</p><p>"You and I are not God, Hannibal. You don't see yourself as God either," Will immediately replied.</p><p>"You see yourself as a higher being, better and more special than all other human beings. You eat people not only because you enjoy it but because it gives you power. You reflect the part of the fallen angel better than God," Will tried to sound as playful as possible despite his anesthesia.</p><p>"You are the human incarnation of Lucifer himself," Hannibal's already existing smile only grew wider. He hummed amusedly.</p><p>"And what does that make you, dear Will?“ he sounded interested.</p><p>"You reflect the corrupted angel. The heart full of empathy," Will smiled at Hannibal’s statement.</p><p>"You have made me yours," he nodded approvingly. Hannibal then looked at Will for a long time. He had to admit that his features, as well as his body, really resembled that of an angel. Not without reason, he drew Will often naked. Just like angels were drawn without their clothes. A short silence fell between them. Will's gaze kept wandering to the saw in Hannibal's hand. Slowly, Hannibal pushed Will backward onto the bed and loosened his belt to tie it around Will's arm. The empath nervously closed his eyes and swallowed. It would hurt like hell now.</p><p>"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Hannibal asked him once again. Will sighed loud before he nodded. Why the hell they played this game over and over again?</p><p>When the saw set on his shoulder and Hannibal slowly began to cut, Will screamed in agony. It sounded far out to sea and echoed through the dark night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the second chapter :)<br/>Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks &lt;3</p><p>Warning for this chapter: Drinking and Nightmares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The streets of Havana were crowded, with cars, motorcycles, and sweating people. The smell of fresh food and the salty sea breeze was in the air, as well as loud voices swearing or singing in Spanish. A man in a light-colored suit was walking towards a pub that was located on a crowded beach. He briefly checked out the entrance sign, which said "No Minors" and was decorated with summer flowers, before he entered the pub. Cuban music sounded in his ears, and the smell of strong alcohol rose in his nose. His eyes wandered through the crowd of people who were dancing, holding their cocktails, and enjoying their snacks. When he saw a person crouching alone at the bar, he walked towards him. The man already had four glasses of whisky in himself and was about to drink his fifth. The entered man slowly put his hand on the shoulder of the drunken man. </p><p>"I want to be alone, Hannibal," Will said with a grunt and ordered his sixth glass of whisky.</p><p>His hair was a little shorter than usual, and he had also shortened his beard a bit. He wore shorts and a red and white shirt that he unbuttoned because of the unbearable heat. He did not even try to hide his bionic arm. Hannibal, who inconspicuously gave the waiter the signal to cancel Will's drink, sat down to his friend.</p><p>"You've wanted that for six weeks now. Since I pulled you out of the sea," </p><p>It was true. After Hannibal rescued Will and then amputated his arm, his friend was silent, withdraw himself, and wanted to spend his time alone in his memory palace. <br/>Will hummed and turned tipsy to his partner. </p><p>"And has the good doctor figured out why that so is?" he asked in a playful and sarcastic tone.</p><p>"You miss your old life. You long for what is not worthy of your potential," Hannibal replied, convinced. Will snapped and looked irritated at his counterpart. </p><p>"Are you saying my wife, my stepson, and my dogs are not worthy of my potential?" he raised his eyebrows in disagreement. He could not believe that anyone would even think such an arrogant thing.</p><p>"Your dogs deserve it," Hannibal commented indifferently.</p><p>"Winston was eventually allowed to accompany us," he added, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>After they spent some time at sea, to let Jack and the FBI believe they were dead, they went back ashore to finish up some things and say goodbye.</p><p>By goodbye, they meant Will's family. Will returned home one more time to watch them in distance. What he hadn't expected was that Winston was looking for him and smelled his owner already. As always, he was a loner and not in the pack. So Will decided to take his little friend with him.</p><p>By finish up some things, they meant Bedelia Du Maurier. Before they went to Cuba, Hannibal wanted to visit her one last time. He removed her leg, just like he removed Will's arm. Will, however, did not eat from Bedelia's leg. He was still too upset and confused. The blond-haired wanted to defend herself with a fork and tried to ram it into her former lover's neck. But the only thing she achieved with it was a small cut on his neck because Hannibal recognized her intention early on.<br/>They did not kill the psychiatrist. They let her live with the intention that Jack would find out. Hannibal and Will knew that the profiler would have figured it out sooner or later anyway. The hunt was always a thrill for the former psychiatrist. So why stop there?</p><p>"You are possessive Hannibal... You don't want me to have anyone else in my life but you. Every time you do this shit to me!" Will responded, to Hannibal's previous statement, upset.</p><p>"Winston is the only one you allow because you know I need a little piece of the old life to stay with you." Hannibal went silent at that. His friend was right. Of course, he was. He needed something to keep Will with him, even though he knew that Will would not leave him at the time. Not in the state he previously was.</p><p>"Let's go home," he gently reached out for his friend.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" Will snapped out of his grip angrily. Curios eyes now wandered to them both. Hannibal's face remained calm, however.</p><p>"Will, please. I'm sure you don't want to draw attention to yourself now." The blue-eyed man immediately looked around because of that comment. Hannibal knew that Will hated attention on him, so it would hopefully work to bring him home</p><p>"All right. Just don't touch me," Will said quietly but cynically.</p><p>He stood up and staggered out of the pub. Hannibal took a quick look around and paid the waiter for the drinks before he followed Will out. The younger man was leaning against a surfboard and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head.</p><p>"Are you coming?" Hannibal asked after he let Will breathe in for a while.</p><p>The brown-haired nodded slowly and followed his mentor. They stomped through the crowded sandy beach leading them to the boatyard. Their own boat was waiting for them there. As they boarded, Will immediately retreated into the cabin. Hannibal was not surprised at all. He needed his space. As they left the shore, the former psychiatrist noticed someone taking pictures of their boat. To his regret, he couldn't see the stranger's face. He wrinkled his nose in displease and growled: "Rude" before he devoted himself to their trip home.</p><p>A few hours later, they anchored on their island with their beach house. Will was silent as so often and stared holes into the ground. Hannibal, also like so often, stared to Will. He looked tired and exhausted, which must have been from the alcohol. His dear friend was doing that a lot lately. He disappeared and got drunk somewhere, so Hannibal had to track him down and bring him back home again.</p><p>Since they were here, Hannibal had hardly killed anyone. The reason for that was that Hannibal regretted not being able to hunt with Will. He couldn't enjoy it nearly as he had before because his best experience in a kill was when he and Will slaughtered the red dragon together. He wished to have so much more of it, and he slowly began to miss his hunting urge, especially after being in prison for three years. But he knew that it needed time for the younger to process all of it. Until then, he needed patience.</p><p>Not only for this, he needed patience. It was no longer a secret that he loved Will. Will knew it, and Hannibal knew it. But just like the killing, Will was also very insecure and confused about this. Unlike Hannibal, he did not know exactly how he felt about his friend. And that made it hard for Hannibal. Because there was always the desire to touch the younger man and be close to him, there were moments that Hannibal couldn't hold back his desires, yet he would never kiss or even be intimate with his friend without his permission. Will had to find out for himself what he wanted and then take the first step. For Will's own protection. When Winston came running towards them, Will started to laugh.</p><p>"Hey, good boy," he said and knelt down to scratch behind the dog's ear. </p><p>As they entered their house, Will gave Winston food at first, before he went outside with him again and ran into the refreshing sea. Hannibal poured himself a glass of Chatoney and sat on the terrace to watch his beloved. A small sting went through him as he saw Will so happy. Why couldn't his friend do the same with him? Why had he laughed more with this dog now than with him since they were here?<br/>Was he really doing everything wrong with Will?</p><p>As evening fell, Hannibal prepared dinner for them to eat on the terrace. No human flesh this time. Will did not share the same pleasure in cannibalism as Hannibal. He accepted and tolerated it but rarely participated.<br/>There was smoked fish that Will caught for them and a colored ratatouille for dinner. To drink, they had a Cuban rum called "Arecha" that Hannibal bought in Havana. It was said to be one of the best. For dessert, there was a red wine cream with marzipan sauce. Of course, it tasted delicious as always. Will had to hand that to his friend. He was a damn magician in the kitchen. As the night approached, Will moved into his room with Winston. Hannibal stayed outside for a while, looking at the sea and thinking about some things.</p><p>When Will was in his room, he took off his clothes down to his underpants and lay in his bed. Winston hopped on top of him and lowered his head onto Will's stomach. The eyes of the former teacher were not immediately closed. He knew that as soon as he went to sleep, some dreams from his memory palace would haunt him again. But when the eyelids weakened, he couldn't prevent it, and he fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he was home again, with Molly and Walter. They all sat at one table and had dinner. They were all happy and enjoyed the pleasant evening mood that prevailed. Molly slowly grabbed her husband's hand and smiled lovingly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We love you, Will," she said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will, however, said nothing. It did not work. He didn't bring anything out of his mouth, although he wanted to say something. Molly and Walter looked at him long and piercing. When they didn't get the desired answer, they suddenly distorted their faces angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have never loved us. For you, we were only a distraction, a cure, an escape," Molly accused him in horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you even give us a chance? Did you even imagine a life with us?" Walther growled disappointed and shook his head. Will, on the other hand, looked overwhelmed at the two of them and once again found no words. All he could do was listening to them because he knew they were right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hannibal is all over you," his wife shouted at him loudly and hit the table so that it shooked a little. Her and Walter's faces slowly became paler and their eyes threateningly darkened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's in your brain," Molly's voice became deep now, and her face slowly faded. Her facial features no longer existed at all. She was featureless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is in your heart..." she grabbed him by his chest, and her hand slowly began to shed its skin, revealing her bones. Walther was already entirely dissolved. Only his skeleton was still there at the other end of the table. Shocked and horrified, Will shrug back in fear, but Molly's bony hand grabbed him tightly by the arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not deny what you are, Will" Molly's voice became now Hannibal's, and his wife's bony frame turned into the black Wendigo. Will tried to free himself from the grip, but it was too late, and the Wendigo grabbed him by the head and squeezed hard so that Will froze in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now let me in for good..." he hissed softly.  Slowly the Wendigo turned into a black liquid and entered Will's mouth. The former profiler tried to fight back and catch his breath. Not to mention to prevent from fading as the black liquid infiltrated deep into his brain.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Will groaned loudly out of his dream. Faltering, he breathed in and out and laid his trembling hands in his face. He knew he would dream again. It was not a surprise at all. It was like this almost every night now. As he slowly got his breath back, Winston sat up and started consolatory licking Will's face. He was sweating from top to bottom, as he so often did when he had nightmares.</p><p>"It's okay, Winston," he assured his friend with a broken voice and stroked his fur. Slowly he got up and went quietly, so that he did not wake Hannibal, into the shower. Despite the night air, the temperature was over 25 degrees at night. So a little refreshment did not harm anyone. The cold water felt really nice on his skin, and as he finally left the shower, he felt the urge for a drink. So he immediately sought out his desirable whisky. But as so often, the alcohol was neither in the living room nor his room. It was at Hannibal's. Quietly he went up the wooden stairs and entered the room he sought.</p><p>Hannibal slept. At least that's what it looked like because he hardly moved and had his eyes closed. The whisky was on the bedside table. Even a glass was already standing next to it. Will laughed outrageously and shook his head. Hannibal always did this. He knew about his nightmares, and he knew that Will usually needed alcohol afterward. What he intended to achieve with it was clear to Will. And to Hannibal's delight, it worked most of the time. Everyone longed for closeness when they had bad dreams or were scared. Will couldn't get away from this urge either. Who wanted to be completely alone? Quietly, he sat down on the bed and filled his glass, which he drank right down his throat. Slowly he laid down on the bed surface and turned his back to Hannibal.</p><p>He covered himself halfway and closed his eyes a second time that night. The only difference was that now he felt a little more secure. When he finally fell asleep, Hannibal turned to his friend. Of course, he had heard everything and was listening. Satisfied, he smiled, gently stroked Will's hair, and gave him a soft kiss on his back before he went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quantico, Virginia, BAU</strong>
</p><p>Bedelia Du Maurier sat, as she once did before, in the interrogation room at the BAU, waiting for Jack Crawford's penetrating interrogation. Since Hannibal amputated her leg and Will watched him do it, she was in a wheelchair now. Her former patient immediately called the ambulance after their meal to make sure she survived before they left. The first person to notice her was Jack Crawford. She wouldn't have gone to him on her own. She didn't need to play this game anymore. She knew that Hannibal would finally leave her alone now, after all the spectacle she had to endure. When the door opened, and Jack entered the room with tired and exhausted eyes, Bedelia sat upright and crossed her hands. His two agents Zeller and Price followed him in.</p><p>"Why?" Jack asked irritatedly and raised his arms to his hips. The blonde-haired woman raised her brows and pretended not to know what the man meant.</p><p>"What do you mean, Agent Crawford?"</p><p>"Why didn't you contact me immediately after Hannibal Lecter amputated your damn leg?" he asked a little louder now. Bedelia, however, was not intimidated by it.</p><p>"Excuse me, Agent Crawford, but at that moment, it seemed more important to me to concentrate on my recovery," she said calmly, gesticulating to her wheelchair. Brian laughed amusingly and shook his head.</p><p>"Oh, so it didn't matter who ate your leg off?" he said.</p><p>Jack immediately looked at him seriously and asked him to keep quiet. He just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Don't tell bullshit, Bedelia. You are still protecting Hannibal. Even after he took your leg away," he said and sat down on the chair opposite her.</p><p>"I am only protecting myself, Agent Crawford," the psychiatrist truthfully contradicted. Jack laughed a little at that.</p><p>"Still in the mouth of the beast?" he asked interested. </p><p>"Always," she nodded approvingly. Hannibal would accompany her forever. In spirit or scars. A brief silence followed them, with Jack and Bedelia merely making eye contact.</p><p>"Was Will with him?" Jack then asked. You could tell that this question was much more difficult for him. Price and Zeller looked at the woman with interest. The blonde-haired did not answer immediately and just smiled a little.</p><p>"What do you think?" she asked playfully. Jack breathed out loud and crossed his hands. Afterward, he nodded. Jack was no fool. He knew Will always had a weakness for his former psychiatrist. He was also aware that Will wanted to free Hannibal, back then, with his own intentions.</p><p>"You're right. Will was with Hannibal," Bedelia confirmed noddingly.</p><p>"But he did not seem to be doing too well because his arm was amputated, just like my leg." Jack, Brian, and Jimmy looked at each other in shock.</p><p>"Does that mean he was not voluntarily with him?" Jack asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Oh, I can assure you he's on his own free will with him," she said them immediately.</p><p>"Will is in a state right now where he can't think clearly and is very insecure. Uncertain about who he is and what he wants. Hannibal is so deep inside of him that Will first has to understand that he and Hannibal are soul mates."</p><p>"Will and Hannibal are not the same," Jack immediately contradicted.</p><p>"That may have been the case at one time, but through Will's empathy, he's able to develop some of Hannibal's preferences and share them," she explained knowingly. A long silence followed. Jack knew that she was right with her statement. Will was now at a point where it was too late to be saved anymore. The devil had almost corrupted him. </p><p>"Where are they, Bedelia?" Jack asked finally, but from the look on her face, he immediately realized that the psychiatrist had no clue.</p><p>"Unfortunately, they didn't tell me about it," she confirmed Jack's suspicion. The profiler disappointedly nodded at her statement. So there was no new lead on the two of them. No more questions were necessary now. It was useless. Bedelia said everything she knew about them. So he released her from the interrogation.</p><p>"I hope you don't find them. It's better to leave them alone," she advised Jack, as she was pushed out by Jimmy.</p><p>"Live your life Agent Crawford," she said as she eventually left the room. Jack remained sitting and rubbed his hair desperately.</p><p>He lost Will for good now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Baltimore State Hospital</strong>
</p><p>"Dr. Chilton, what a surprise that you could attend our weekly therapy," a black-haired nurse greeted her patient, who sat in a chair opposite her desk.<br/>His body was covered behind a burn suit. Only his face was free. The chewed-off lips were in a healing process but still looked horrible.</p><p>"Let's get this done quickly," he said, depressed and incomprehensibly, because of his missing lips. When he had finished his two-hour therapy, he was taken home and further cared for. When the nurses finally went home, Chilton took out his laptop. He wanted to make an important call.<br/>After the thing with Dolarhyde, Chilton had horrible weeks. Intolerable pain and long healing processes. He could hardly do anything by himself anymore. He hated it, and he wanted revenge for what was did to him.</p><p><br/>"Good evening Dr. Chilton," a voice said at the other end of the call.</p><p>"Evening," Chilton greeted his conversation partner and smiled contentedly through his bit of lips.</p><p>"News?"</p><p>"Oh, for sure there are," hummed the voice at the other end in agreement. Chilton leaned contentedly in his chair and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Where are they?"</p><p>"I have enough photos. You will find out as soon as you see them. I will send them to you later," the man said enigmatically, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Chilton nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I will send the photos to them as well," the man at the other end sounded amused.</p><p>"I want to play with them," he added with a morbid voice.</p><p>"As long as you make them pay horribly, you can do whatever you want with them," Chilton shrugged indifferently and sounded extremely vengeful.</p><p>"Don't worry, Dr. Chilton. Even if you hadn't paid me, I would have taken care of them myself. After all, I have my history with them too," the voice assured him.</p><p>"I know. That's why I got you out in the first place," Chilton replied knowingly. He was aware that his partner was a dangerous man. Perfect for a hunt because he knew his prey.</p><p>"Will you keep me occupied?" the Doctor asked to end the conversation.</p><p>"But with pleasure," the voice confirmed with an extremely cheerful undertone and ended the call. Dr. Chilton immediately clicked on the pictures sent to him by his partner and smiled deviously at it.</p><p>"Cuba will no longer be safe for you two anymore."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hannibal and Will's beach house:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the chapter. Please inform me if you find/found any mistakes or issues :)<br/>I'm from Switzerland, so there could be plenty of them :D<br/>The next chapter will probably be out in a few days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the Kudos that were left &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The delicious smell of fried bacon and eggs raised into Will's nose, and slowly he opened his eyes. He was still lying in Hannibal's bed, but his bedfellow was already up and seemed to be preparing breakfast for them both. A bit sleepy, Will trotted downstairs. Winston, who was lying on the floor, stood up immediately and followed his owner. He stepped down the stairs and eventually met Hannibal, who was standing in the kitchen, cutting a watermelon in half. His gaze instantly moved to Will, who was still in his boxers.</p><p class="p1">"Good morning, Will," he greeted him with a slight twitch on his lips.</p><p class="p1">Will, who was still a little tousled from sleep, nodded his head in response and then disappeared into his room to get dressed. Hannibal was in high moods again. Whenever Will slept the night with him, he seemed to be very pleasant in the morning. Will knew why this so occurred, of course, but he tried not to think about it too much, otherwise, he would have to deal with his own feelings about Hannibal. He put on a dark blue shirt and black half-length pants and shuffled slowly back into the kitchen. A somewhat uncomfortable silence ensued at breakfast. Hannibal focused his gaze on Will as he always did and watched him. Will either stared at his breakfast or looked into Hannibal's eyes for a few seconds before turning them away. When they finished breakfast, Hannibal wanted to do the dishes, but Will interrupted him instantly.</p><p class="p1">"I'll do them. You're not responsible for everything," he said and took over.</p><p class="p1">The former psychiatrist nodded thankfully and went outside for a walk on the beach. When he first noticed that Will was plagued by nightmares again, he observed his friend's behavior a bit and recognized that he always needed a drink afterward and took a shower most of the time. So every night he stashed the whisky in his room to lure Will into it. Sometimes it worked, and Will would appear and lie down next to him, and sometimes, as stubborn as Will was, he would skilfully choose not to do so and stay up all night so he wouldn't feel the urge to sleep with Hannibal. But when he laid down with him, it was always a delightful moment for Hannibal. Will's fresh scent from the expensive shower gel Hannibal had given him, together with Will's natural scent, raised into his nose and gave him a pleasant experience. When Will fell asleep next to him, it sometimes happened that Hannibal laid a little closer to him because Will usually turned his back on him and slept as far away from his fellow as possible. Yet Hannibal never took advantage of this circumstance. The only thing he usually did was to stroke him or give him a soft kiss either on his back or his bionic arm. Will had never noticed this before, and the dark blond-haired man hoped it would stay that way. He could imagine that Will might not sleep with him as often as before because he would probably feel embarrassed about it.</p><p class="p1">"Senior Green!" a voice cleared Hannibal of his thoughts.</p><p class="p1">He promptly looked where the voice came from and discovered a man. It was their neighbor who lived a few meters away from them. He knew Will and him under the names Gabriel Green and Elijah Evans and thought they were two travelers from England. In his hand, he held an envelope. Curiously, Hannibal stared at the man and waited until he was with him.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Buenos días. Enrique</em>," he greeted him friendly.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Senior Green. Tengo algo de correo para usted y el senior Evans. El sobre me fue entregado por error</em>," he explained to him in Spanish, which meant that he had a letter for him and Will, which ended up in his house by mistake. Instantly, Hannibal's alarm bells went off, and his face darkened. A letter for him and Will? So someone knew where they lived? He quickly took the letter from the man.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Muchas gracias y que tengas un buen día</em>!" Hannibal said goodbye promptly and wished him a good day before quickly heading back into their house. The neighbor just looked at him in bewilderment and shook his head a little. When Hannibal came back, Will stared at him with a confused expression as he saw the letter in Hannibal's hands.</p><p class="p1">"Is that for us?" he asked with his brows raised. Hannibal nodded and sat down next to Will, who was sitting on the terrace with Winston.</p><p class="p1">"From Jack?" Will then added questioningly. Hannibal shrugged.</p><p class="p1">"We'll see about that," he slowly opened the letter and looked inside the envelope. What he saw surprised him, pictures of himself and Will as they were in Havana recently. Unusually many of Will, sitting drunk at the bar before Hannibal showed up. And, of course, the picture of their boat. Hannibal had seen a man taking a picture of it yesterday. So that was this man? Next to the photos was a letter with some words on it. He took it out and began to read it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Hello you both.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sooner or later, you should have known that someone would notice you. I know everything about you, and I know exactly where you live. But don't worry, I won't tell Agent Crawford or the FBI if you do what I ask of you. And Dr. Lecter, you better not underestimate me. I am like you, a predator and hunter.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>So if you want that you and Will can still live free and alive for a while longer, do exactly as I say.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Recently, more and more people have been missing in Cuba, both children, and women, as well as men. The police believe that this is the well-known human trafficking ring called Las manos codiciosas, short for LMC, which means "the greedy hands". I want you both to track down this human trafficking ring and slaughter every single one of its members. Whether it is painful or not, that is up to you. I want you to live up to your given name: "Murderhusband" because you are both so inseparable. I have sent you some pictures by mail in which you can see some photos of the victims and missing. I expect your answer and confirmation within 24 hours, otherwise good agent Crawford will soon know where you are and destroy the little paradise you have built up for yourself.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>See you soon.</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A long silence followed as Hannibal finished reading the letter. Will made a severe face and seemed to be in a dilemma. Hannibal, however, smirked. At last, the hunting fever ultimately returned to him. While Will noticed how his friend grinned contentedly, he raised his eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">"Of course, that entertains you. Just don't forget that we now have a stalker as well," he stated and pointed to the photos of the previous day.</p><p class="p1">"He was so close to me, and yet I didn't notice him at all," he said and shook his head in unbelief and frustration. Hannibal promptly put his hand on Will's left shoulder, somewhat comforting.</p><p class="p1">"Will don't blame yourself. You were drunk," he assured him, soothing.</p><p class="p1">"Besides, as soon as we dealt with this human trafficking ring, we will take care of our new friend here," he added calmly and positively.</p><p class="p1">Of course, once again, this situation didn't worry him at all, Will thought as he glanced into his friend's eyes. Hannibal Lecter hardly worried at all. Still, Will knew that Hannibal had his weaknesses, and that included himself because when Hannibal saw Will's photos, the former profiler could see the corners of Hannibal's mouth twitching, worried.</p><p class="p1">"Does that mean you really want to go along with his request?" he then asked Hannibal.</p><p class="p1">"But of course," nodded the former psychiatrist immediately in agreement.</p><p class="p1">"We certainly shouldn't miss such a game," he purred contentedly. Will remained silent and lowered his head. He knew sooner or later he would meet his destiny again and not be able to delay it any longer. Has this moment now come? Was this the moment when he was supposed to become Hannibal all over again?</p><p class="p1">"Let's look at the pictures he sent us," the blue-eyed man said and pulled out his laptop. Hannibal nodded in agreement. As soon as the mail was opened, the pictures of 20 children, 30 women, and 16 men appeared. Their secret stalker wrote below them that these were only the known missing and that there were probably others. Will stared for a long time at a picture of a girl who had black hair and blue eyes. A small sting in his heart was the result. She resembled Abigail. Hannibal seemed to have noticed this too and tenderly turned Will's head towards him.</p><p class="p1">"These are not good people Will. They are filled with greed, cowardice, and brutality. Tell me, Will, what do these traffickers make you feel?" Hannibal closed his eyes to small slits, and his voice became calm and hypnotic.</p><p class="p1">Will was aware that Hannibal was trying to manipulate him, but it didn't stop him from having a desire to give these people retribution. As Bedelia herself said. He was capable of righteous violence, and he enjoyed doing evil things too evil people. So he wanted to do it then?</p><p class="p1">"Very well. Let's give them their well-deserved fate." Will then silently agreed. Hannibal actually seemed a bit surprised by the positive response from his dear. Would he really go hunting with him? An extremely satisfied expression was visible on Hannibal's face now. It was the first step in the right direction for his friend. Even though they had a stalker on their heels now, he was happy to have received the letter, otherwise, it would have taken longer for Will to accept his bloodlust. So they sent their positive responses to their stalker, who responded instantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>How nice. I knew that Will could not endure the images of the victims for long, and I knew that for you, Dr. Lecter, it would be just an exciting game. I will contact you regularly and observe you. After all, I don't want to miss anything of this magnificent spectacle.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know this whole thing could be a trap," Will ultimately said. His companion nodded knowingly. It was obvious to the former Il Mostro, but a game without risk would not be exciting.</p><p class="p1">"We're playing a dangerous game here, Will, but haven't we been playing it since we've known each other?" he asked the younger one with a raised brow and a slight nod to the side. His lips twitched amusedly. Will chuckled and nodded approvingly. In that case, he was right.</p><p class="p1">"You could say that," he said in agreement.</p><p class="p1">"So, let's set out?" Hannibal suggested straightaway.</p><p class="p1">"To Havana?" Will asked him and raised his brow. Hannibal nodded in response. The best thing they could accomplish now was to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible.</p><p class="p1">"And how do you intend to proceed?At first, we need some clues, evidence, and a lead to track them down," Will promptly countered. They wouldn't do this whole thing in just one day.</p><p class="p1">"Of course, I have the intention to find them, too. I forged us two FBI IDs a few days ago, using your old ID, as an example. We'll pass ourselves off as FBI investigators and pursue our case," Hannibal assured him confidently and in a positive manner.</p><p class="p1">"It won't take us long to find them. After all, they're dealing with us," he added with a smile and extreme proudness in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">"All right," Will finally replied with a nod.</p><p class="p1">"Then let's get going."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Two hours later, the two arrived in Havana with their boat. Will had brought his pistol, and Hannibal, of course, simply took one of his little knives with him. As always, the streets were crowded with people, and the summer heat was unbearable. Will and Hannibal went to the police station to get some information. As they entered the department, they were amazed to find it so empty and quiet. A chubby man, most likely the sheriff, approached them when he spotted them. His face looked worn-out and exhausted.</p><p class="p1">"English?" was the first thing he asked, and the two nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p class="p1">"My name is Agent Green, and this is my partner Agent Evans. We are with the FBI and investigate the case <em>Las manos codiciosa</em>," Hannibal greeted him friendly and showed his ID. The man instantly made wide eyes at the mentioned name.</p><p class="p1">"You are with the FBI? But FBI not competent they said," he responded in surprise and bad English.</p><p class="p1">"Indeed, the FBI is not in charge of this case. However, my partner and I are here on vacation, and we are more than willing to assist you," Will then remarked.</p><p class="p1">As they entered the department, Will recognized that the cops seemed on the verge of despair. It was unquestionably because their case with the LMC had gotten them nowhere, so Will was sure that they would not turn down help but rather happily accept it. The sheriff's eyes quickly began to shine with hope.</p><p class="p1">"You want to help?" he asked with a smile.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, indeed," nodded Hannibal in approval.</p><p class="p1">"But in order to do that, we need all the files and information you have on this case," he added with a smile. The sheriff promptly started to nod.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Pero por supuesto</em>," he answered and hurried off rapidly to get the files that had been requested.</p><p class="p1">"He meant: But of course," Hannibal translated it for Will.</p><p class="p1">"I still know that much Spanish," Will replied, somewhat offended, and glanced around the station a little further. There were only four police officers in the department.</p><p class="p1">According to the posters and ads on the walls, the department didn't seem to have much success in their cases. Will was not surprised the FBI would not help them out with this case. There was little success rate in human trafficking rings since there were so many of them, and they extended too far and wide. When the sheriff came back with two full boxes of files, he handed them over to them.</p><p class="p1">"Please read carefully and let me know if you have found anything important," he asked them with a hopeful expression.</p><p class="p1">„Of course. We thank you," Hannibal confirmed eagerly and said goodbye. Outside, they called for a cab so they could take the files to a hotel to study them.</p><p class="p1">It was a long afternoon of file digging, and it took them a few hours to study everything about the case. At some point, Will discovered that the latest missing person had had a witness named Lavajena Kazalski. This witness, however, seemed not to be of much help to the police because they didn't get new information from her. Will, though, was sure he could put himself better in the mind of the traffickers if he talked to this woman.</p><p class="p1">So they went back to the cab to investigate the woman by themselves and headed to her house. On their way to the address, Will closed his eyes to let things go through his head. With certainty, Will could say that the human trafficking ring consisted of more than 20 people. The missing victims were kidnapped all over the country. If there were only a few of them, they would certainly not trade that far. Their targets were children, who often lived on the streets, men, and women who lived alone or wanted naively and on their own spending vacations in Cuba. So they certainly lured them out to kidnap them in the end. Be it through a friendly cab driver, tourist, city guide, or a helpful social worker who lured the children. Even dead ones were suspected to be related to the LMC. Some children, as well as men and women, were found dead, either street kids or inexperienced tourists. They probably were killed either because they disobeyed or because nobody wanted to buy them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Will, we're here," Hannibal stated and brought him back to reality. They got out of the cab, walked to a little house that was located on a small beach outside of town, and rang the doorbell. Slowly the door opened, and a young woman stuck her head outside the door in fear.</p><p class="p1">"Si?" she asked shyly.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal greeted her friendly and explained that they were from the FBI to ask her some questions. The woman hesitated a bit before letting them in. They sat down in the kitchen, and the woman brought them an exotic drink. Will glanced around the apartment as usual. Hannibal asked the woman about the incident that happened to her, and she described the situation to them instantly. Two weeks ago, she went out with her friends to celebrate, and she met a young woman named Ashley. Ashley was a tourist and just arrived a few days ago. She spent the evening with Ashley, and they got drunk together. Ashley told her about a party which she attended a few days ago because there were often many tourists included. She also met a lot of nice people there and hoped to do the same now at this party. When they left the club, Ashley got a phone call that was unknown to her. However, no one seemed to be at the other end of the line when she picked it up. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. At some point in the evening, a red-haired man appeared, who claimed to be her boyfriend and even showed pictures of them hugging. Ashley, who was very drunk by then, denied it. The man assured her that he and Ashley had a dispute, and she was just angry with him, and he just wanted to bring her home safely. To show her that he was telling the truth, he even told her many personal things about Ashley. She believed him because Ashley told her about the same things a few minutes earlier. Therefore, she let them both go, but when she saw Ashley's scared face, she was sure that something was wrong. So she went to the police and told them about the incident, but they didn't take her statement seriously cause she was drunk at the time, and her story, was only based on a hunch.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you for that detailed information, Mrs. Kazalski. You have helped us very much," Will said lovingly and gently stroked her hand as she panicked a little because she was afraid she would be the next target.</p><p class="p1">Hannibal couldn't help but get a little tense when Will touched the young woman so gently. Will noticed Hannibal's gesture and intentionally left his hand on hers a little longer. His friend can suck it up. Now he wasn't even allowed to touch others or what? They said goodbye to her and then left the house again. Will wanted to go through all the information he had just received and try to put himself in the mind of the kidnapper who took Ashley. Therefore, the two went to a quiet place on the beach, which was next to a rocky cliff. Before Will could close his eyes, Hannibal interrupted him.</p><p class="p1">"Will, wait a minute," he said alarmingly. Will gave him an immediate glimpse of bewilderment. What was wrong with Hannibal all of a sudden? But when he saw someone watching them from a distance with a camera pointed to them, his eyes grew wide.</p><p class="p1">"Do you think that's him?" Will asked in a quiet voice. Hannibal watched his prey like a hunter. Neither of them could recognize his face because he wore a hat. Slowly, the man turned and walked away.</p><p class="p1">"We'll find out about that," Hannibal responded and ran off with that. Will first looked a little surprised after him but followed in equal measure. As soon as the man noticed how he was getting chased, he immediately started running as well. They chased him through the beach, which led them to the road. A black motorcycle stood at the side of the street, and the man got on it, put on his helmet, and left just before Will and Hannibal could reach him. A small envelope lay on the ground, and Will picked it up and opened it. Inside was again a letter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Nice try, but you won't get me that easy. Go home now it is better not to stay in the same place for too long. </em>
  <em>We don't want you to get caught so quickly, do we? </em>
  <em>I'm sure Will has figured out some useful things to get a little bit closer to our case.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Hannibal, who now seemed to be in his element, took the letter from Will and got back in the cab. The driver seemed extremely confused and puzzled by what he was witnessing. Will joined in as well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He's right, Will. We should go home," Hannibal said with no concern at all. For him, it was all an excitement. They went back to the station first to bring the files back. Hannibal had already copied them all back at the hotel room anyway so they could take them home. After telling the sheriff that they hadn't found anything new about the case, they ultimately left Havana.When they returned home, Will retreated to his room in order to put himself in the mind of the kidnapper, which he intended to do on the cliff by the beach. Slowly he closed his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sum sum</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>He stood on a beach with two drinks in his hands and approached a blonde woman. He patted her on the shoulder.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Hey! Welcome to our beach party," he welcomed her friendly. The young woman started to smile. He offered her the drink in his hand, which she gratefully accepted. He spent the rest of the evening with her, and they took pictures together. She told him a lot about herself because she was very drunk. In the later evening, they exchanged numbers, but his own was not accurate.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>A few days later, he called the woman. She picked up the phone, and he immediately hung up. With this, he wanted to track her on her cell phone. He went to the location she was, and when he saw the woman he wanted standing next to another one, he could not just take her with him. So he used the photo and the information from the young woman she gave him a few days ago to convince the other one. Since the blonde was so drunk, she could not say anything against it, and the other woman finally let them go. They got into his van, he gave her a syringe in the neck, and eventually drove away.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Will slowly opened his eyes again. So the kidnapper had met Ashley at the party and made her believe that he was a kind and sympathetic guy. Will left the room and wanted to go back to Hannibal to tell him the whole story. But to his surprise, he was not in the kitchen. Will went outside and saw him sitting on the beach with a wine glass. Slowly he approached him and sat down as well. Hannibal seemed to have something on his mind. Something was bothering him.</p><p class="p1">"Is everything alright?" Will asked.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry about before," Hannibal spoke after a brief silence.</p><p class="p1">"But it wouldn't have been necessary to pet the woman any longer," he added and stared seriously at his friend. Will frowned, a bit annoyed. He knew what Hannibal meant, but he wanted to play the naive one on purpose.</p><p class="p1">"What do you mean?" he asked. If Hannibal was playing mind games with him all the time, he was doing the same now too.</p><p class="p1">"I think you know exactly, what I mean," Hannibal said with a slight growl.</p><p class="p1">"Never play games with the Devil's heart, Will," he added somewhat threateningly and took a sip of his wine.</p><p class="p1">"Are you serious?" Will answered much tenser now. He could not understand his counterpart.</p><p class="p1">"Are you more concerned that I touched this woman so gently than that we are after a human trafficking organization and have a stalker?</p><p class="p1">"Yes I am," Hannibal simply agreed with him.</p><p class="p1">"I don't care about the stalker. I don't care about the trafficking organization either, but I do care about you, and I don't like to see you with anyone else but myself," Hannibal stated in a regretful tone.</p><p class="p1">Will, however, shook his head. No, he would not put up with that again.</p><p class="p1">"Yes. I noticed that many times," Will now raised his voice a little.</p><p class="p1">"You take everything from me as soon as I tie myself to it. And now that I have finally bound myself to you, I'm not even allowed to touch anyone but you? What about Winston?" Will looked at the dog playing happily in the water.</p><p class="p1">"Will you take him away from me too when you realize I pay more attention to him than I do to you?" he said, and his voice became a little sadder now.</p><p class="p1">"Hannibal, if you want me to be even more attracted to you, you have to stop. I am not your property," he explained to him much more gently. Hannibal remained silent and just looked into his wine glass. He knew Will was right. But he just couldn't help himself. Will was meant for him and for no one else.</p><p class="p1">"I guess I'll have to try that," he said somewhat bitterly and looked deep into the blue eyes of his friend.</p><p class="p1">"Fine," Will then said.</p><p class="p1">"You can prove that right now because now I know how one of the traffickers finds his targets," he declared. Hannibal quickly stared at him with curiosity.</p><p class="p1">"According to Mrs. Kazalski, there is a party in Havana that tourists and travelers often attend. One of our kidnappers watches the people there and picks the drunken ones, who are alone and inexperienced," Will told him. Hannibal instantaneously comprehended what Will was occupying.</p><p class="p1">"I will pretend to be a tourist and try to discover and observe the kidnapper. He has red hair, so he should be easy to spot."</p><p class="p1">"Why don't I play the tourist?" Hannibal asked with a playful grin and seemed to be interested in his companion's answer.</p><p class="p1">"Because I want to play the game too," Will replied with an equally playful grin. Hannibal raised his wine glass to a toast. If Will wanted this, then, of course, he allowed him to do so. It had taken long enough until his beloved finally crawled out of his shell and now followed his destiny.</p><p class="p1">"Then let's start the game."</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter in a few days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello :) I'm sorry my upload got a bit late. I hope you can enjoy this chapter nevertheless.<br/>This chapter is mostly Hannigram :)</p>
<p>Warning for this chapter: Blow Job</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal and Will quickly found out through their detailed research that the tourist party would take place in two days in Havana's most beautiful beach Santa Maria del Mar. With that, they were capable of planning their strategies and approach. First, they had to get a headset so that Hannibal and Will could talk to each other directly and from a distance. Secondly, they had to manage to catch the red-haired man when he approached someone and flirted or made friends with them. First, he would exchange numbers and finally kidnap his target a few days later.</p>
<p>As he so often did, Will sat with Winston on the terrace and mulled over their plan. Hannibal was in the house playing a beautiful melody on the piano. Will was sure that it was a ballad for Abigail, which Hannibal had written by himself. The piece of music sounded mournful and emotional so that it stung in Will's heart again. Abigail really had been like a daughter to him. If only they could have lived this life together that Hannibal had offered them back then. Will slowly stood up and walked to the playing Hannibal. The dark blond-haired had eyes closed, and he seemed to be somewhere else. His features relaxed but still looked mourning. Will watched him for some time until Hannibal finally noticed, opened his eyes, and stopped playing. He looked up at his friend.</p>
<p>"Where would you have taken us?“ Will asked him smoothly and with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"As I told you before, I would have loved to show you Florence. Same for Abigail," Hannibal replied, lost in thought and with a humble smile. He would have liked to do that. How nice it would have been with Will and Abigail at his side. Will nodded in understanding, he thought so. A short silence ensued between the two before Hannibal stood up.</p>
<p>"You took that chance away from us," he stated and gathered the notes from the piano. The dark-haired man then glanced sternly at his friend.</p>
<p>"And you took away Abigail's chance to live," he countered immediately. Hannibal didn't need to play this game at all. After all, he was the one who had caused this massacre in his own house and either killed or damaged everyone involved.</p>
<p>"Because you betrayed me," Hannibal replied calmly, but his eyes pierced his friend.</p>
<p>"That was not her fault! Besides, you took my child away from me, put me in jail because of what you did, killed Beverly and played with my illness, and took advantage of that," Will couldn't stop his tone from getting a little louder now.</p>
<p>Hannibal noticed that their conversation was slowly turning into a dispute, and the former psychiatrist hated to fight. Especially with Will, as it didn't happen very often. Slowly, he placed his hand tenderly on his friend's cheeks. Will fell silent and seemed a little surprised at the hand on his cheek. Hannibal rested at the spot and gently stroked Will's scar with his thumb. The former psychiatrist knew exactly how touch starved his friend was, and so he always took advantage of this to either silence Will or prevent a discussion.</p>
<p>"We both made mistakes. I regret every day not having Abigail with us, and I long for the life we could have had. But we have forgiven each other, and we have repaired up the broken teacup in some way," he declaimed in a soothing tone. His thumb still on Will's scar.</p>
<p>"You and I are the remains of that teacup, and we are all we have left.“ Will wanted to contradict him, but Hannibal shook his head.</p>
<p>"Your wife and pseudo son is not your family," he said in a severe and authoritative tone.</p>
<p>"You have turned your back on them and are now following me.“ Will looked at him with piercing eyes and some defiance, but he said nothing. Hannibal was right. It was he who left Molly. He could have stayed when he wanted to see her for the last time. He wouldn't have had to follow Hannibal. It was his own choice to follow his friend.</p>
<p>"Come now, Will, we should get ready for the opera tonight," pronounced the dark blond-haired now and let go of his friend.</p>
<p>"I still don't think it's a good idea to attend an opera when we have a stalker on our heels," Will contradicted in response to Hannibal's announcement. They still had two days until the tourist party took place, and so Hannibal decided that he would like to visit the famous opera Caruso a Cuba with Will.</p>
<p>"As our stalker has already said, he wants us to take care of these human traffickers, and we certainly accomplish what he wishes from us. So who forbids us a little amusement?" Hannibal replied with a slight grin and went upstairs to get ready. Will just shook his head. Hannibal and his smug fucking ego.</p>
<p>"Come on. I want you to wear one of the suits I bought you," Hannibal stated, clearly amused, as he disappeared upstairs.</p>
<p>Will sighed and followed his friend. When Will had his suit on, he looked at himself in the mirror. It was a light blue suit with a little bit black on it, black shoes, and a black bow tie. Hannibal was wearing a white suit with a silver pattern, brown shoes, and a silver-white bow tie.</p>
<p>"Let me gel your hair a little more." Hannibal gently grabbed Will's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Will didn't even try to protest. He knew Hannibal liked to see Will in suits and to dress him up. The former psychiatrist thought that Will's former clothes were not very elegant and fashionable. When Hannibal had finished Will's hair, he looked pleased with his doing.</p>
<p>"You look handsome, Will," he stated and observed his friend up and down. Will couldn't help but notice how Hannibal's pupils grew a little larger. He seemed to really admire the appearance of Will.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Will then said a little noiselessly.</p>
<p>"You don't look bad yourself," he added and rushed out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Will knew that this comment would surprise Hannibal a little, but it was true. Will thought Hannibal looked good in his white suit. His former psychiatrist followed him downstairs with a slight smirk on his face. He poured himself and Will a glass of wine before they set off for their boat to get to the opera in time. Winston followed them. They decided to take him with them and then leave him on their ship. They were not going home until the next day and would spend the night on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opera was crowded with people, all elegantly dressed and unquestionably extremely wealthy. Will didn't like such gatherings of people at all, but Hannibal seemed to fancy it very much, and who was Will to deny Hannibal this? After all, Hannibal didn't mind that Will loved fishing either. He would get through the evening with plenty of champagne. When a slightly older woman and two gentlemen marched towards Hannibal and Will, the dark-haired rolled his eyes in annoyance. It certainly was going to be another one of those gossipy conversations, and he could unquestionably do without that, so he turned away to get something to eat at the buffet. Hannibal watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the people that were approaching him.</p>
<p>"I perceive it you're not from Cuba either?" the old lady asked with interest. Hannibal smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"You have a good sense Madam, my companion and myself are from England." Hannibal pointed at Will, who was about to drink his second glass of champagne. His eyes were roving in search of their stalker, who would doubtlessly be watching them here too.</p>
<p>"And you, I take it, are from the United States?" Hannibal then asked, eyeing the woman. Said woman instantly grinned slightly and nodded as well.</p>
<p>"Indeed I am," she giggled, amused.</p>
<p>"This is my husband Henry Ludwig, and this is his brother Chester," she introduced his two male companions.</p>
<p>"My name is Olivia Ludwig," she held out her hand for Hannibal to kiss. The dark blond-haired man hesitated a little before he complied with her request. Only after a quick sniff, Hannibal could conclude that the lady must live near a bakery.</p>
<p>"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Gabriel Green, and my partner is Elijah Evans," Hannibal then introduced himself and Will in a friendly manner. The woman nodded with a smile, and her gaze fell to Will.</p>
<p>"Your companion doesn't seem to perceive the same pleasure in the opera as you, am I right?" she asked with a somewhat amused hum.</p>
<p>"He's just a little uncomfortable in crowds like this," Hannibal responded to her. A short silence ensued before the woman leaned a little further forward towards Hannibal.</p>
<p>"Are you two a couple?" she murmured curiously. Hannibal did not answer her instantly. He knew that Will would for sure disclaim her question immediately. But as far as Hannibal was concerned, it was a different story.</p>
<p>"In a way," he said amusedly and with a shrug. He knew Will couldn't understand them, but now noticed the gazes on him, and after another sip of champagne, he decided to join Hannibal again.</p>
<p>"Ah, Elijah, we were just talking about you," Hannibal greeted him and put his arm around his shoulder. A bit startled, Will stared at it but did nothing about it.</p>
<p>"This is Miss Ludwig and her two companions, Henry and Chester," Hannibal introduced them to Will. The blue-eyed nodded with a faint smile.</p>
<p>"Pleased to meet you," he greeted them. Miss Ludwig seemed to study them intently before clasping her hands together in delight.</p>
<p>"Two very handsome men, I must say. A handsome couple, aren't they?" she glanced at her husband, who nodded somewhat amusedly. Before Will could object, Mrs. Ludwig's brother seemed to interrupt him, his expression thoughtful, and he seemed to stare at them in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Your faces are somehow familiar to me. Have we met before?" the man asked. Hannibal and Will stared at each other briefly before shaking their heads in no. It seemed that this man watched the news and therefore knew them. Hannibal's face darkened now.</p>
<p>"My companion and I get around a lot, but we can't remember having seen you before. However, you may have seen us at a talk show. We were getting invited to one a few months ago," Hannibal assured him calmly and convincingly. The man nodded rapidly.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, that could be it. I knew I'd seen you before," the brother responded with a friendly smile and seemed convinced. Hannibal's expression, however, remained gravely.</p>
<p>"Now, if you'll excuse us, we should get to our seats before we miss the show," Hannibal declared then.</p>
<p>"But of course. Perhaps we'll see you after the show?" remarked Miss Ludwig kindly.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you will, Miss Ludwig. Enjoy the show," the former psychiatrist replied half-heartedly, and they both made their way to their seats. Will remained silent until they were seated before turning to Hannibal.</p>
<p>"Are they from the United States?" he asked quietly. Hannibal nodded.</p>
<p>"Apparently, Miss Ludwig's brother seems to know us," he remarked darkly.</p>
<p>"What do you think will happen to the good man now?" Hannibal's gaze fell to the man in question, who seemed to be taking a seat 10 feet ahead of them with his companions.</p>
<p>"Are you going to kill him?" asked Will modestly and in a whisper. He knew Hannibal had undoubtedly that intention, but for his own evidence, he asked him nevertheless.</p>
<p>"He knows about us. We can't let him expose us, Will," Hannibal remarked dangerously. Will, however, rapidly shook his head.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know about us. I could tell by his face that he believed us," Will contradicted quickly. It was true the man had believed them when Hannibal told him about the talk show.</p>
<p>"We can't take any chances," Hannibal stated calmly and turned his gaze to the stage. Will narrowed his eyebrows incongruously. He knew Hannibal only wanted to kill the man to satisfy his desire. And that reason suited him just fine.</p>
<p>"He's innocent," Will kept trying.</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Hannibal raised his brows at him. His face was a bit amused at Will's declaration. Nobody was innocent, Hannibal thought to himself.</p>
<p>"You simply want to kill him because you can't hold back your thirst for blood any longer Hannibal. We're after an entire human trafficking ring, you have enough blood and killings ahead of you," Will objected quietly, now much more annoyed. Hannibal had to be able to restrain himself.</p>
<p>"My dear Will. I rather think you are not prepared to do what needs to be done," Hannibal's tone also became a little more severe now.</p>
<p>"Your sympathy must not stand in your way. We must get rid of this man," Hannibal stated. For Will, it now was clearly too much, and he stood up. The dark-haired didn't care about the opera anyway, and Hannibal could surely enjoy the show without him. For the moment, he needed some free-space from his friend again. It was too much of a good thing.</p>
<p>"Don't forget Hannibal, that I also have a bright side within me. And I know that you also have something like that somewhere in you. But you should start to let that side in and accept it as well. Just like me," Will responded solemnly before leaving the room and earning a few gazes towards him.</p>
<p>Hannibal didn't get a chance to state anything back and stared after Will, perplexed. He let him go, though. For sure, he would go to a bar again to get drunk. Despite everything, Will was still not on the same path as Hannibal. The former psychiatrist had to admit that he was quite surprised and very pleased when Will agreed to the whole thing with the human trafficking ring. The dark blond-haired really thought it would take a little longer for Will to face his fate. And yet, he was still not ready to do what was necessary. Was it so horrible to kill this man? He had no grudge against this man, and he wasn't rude, but he simply didn't care about killing him. A small sacrifice he had to make to ensure that Will and he would not get caught. However, he had to agree with Will a little bit. His bloodthirst was immense, and so was his hunting instinct. But about that statement concerning the brighter side of Will, he seemed unsure. Will had for sure a brighter side, but his dark side was so much more beautiful. And as for himself, he doubted very much that he had a bright side in him. The only bright spot was Will himself. Hannibal decided to look for Will after the opera. The former psychiatrist had been looking forward to the opera for too long to miss it now. Will would surely get drunk somewhere nearby. And he knew that the stalker wouldn't do anything to him. After all, they were obeying his demands. After two hours of a touching and heartrending performance, later, Hannibal stood up after thunderous applause. As always, tears came to his eyes at the beautiful show that presented, and he appeared to be extremely satisfied by it. Just before he was about to leave the opera to look for Will, Miss Ludwig hindered him.</p>
<p>"Wasn't that a breathtaking performance?" she asked, enthusiastic. Her brother and her husband were also standing behind her with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>"Indeed, most exquisite," Hannibal answered approvingly.</p>
<p>"Where is your handsome companion?" The old lady asked curiously, glancing around the hall.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for him. That's why I'm in such a hurry and have to leave right away," Hannibal responded.</p>
<p>"Oh, but of course. We won't keep you any longer," the lady winked at Hannibal knowingly. Hannibal stated nothing in return. If only it were as the woman thought.</p>
<p>"Have a nice evening," her brother said kindly. Hannibal examined him closely. Yes, it would be, he thought to himself with satisfaction, as soon as he would bathe in his blood and later eat his lungs.</p>
<p>"I wish you the same," he hummed contentedly, then disappeared from the opera house. Hannibal immediately spotted a bar next door and crossed the street. For sure, Will would be up to his mischief there. He would not be so foolish as to stray too far from Hannibal. When Hannibal entered the pub, the brown-eyed could instantly see his friend. As he so often did, he was sitting at the bar.</p>
<p>"Hannibal!" he called out in greeting. Once again, he seemed to be drunk. Hannibal approached him and sat down.</p>
<p>"Well, did you have your fun?" Will asked with a chuckle. Hannibal didn't answer at that. He didn't like that Will was drinking so much lately. Hannibal himself drank a lot of wine, but Will was overdoing it, and it could getting dangerous with the amount he was drinking. It had to stop imperatively.</p>
<p>"Come on, Will. Winston is waiting for you," Hannibal knew that Will would not say no to the dog's name. He gently grabbed him by the forearms and helped him stand up. Again he put down dollar bills to pay for the drinks. Will, as suspected, actually did not resist.</p>
<p>"Good Winston," he said, slurring his words a bit and clinging to Hannibal. When Hannibal got him into their boat, he put his dear friend to bed.</p>
<p>"Sleep now, Will. We will talk tomorrow. I have something to do now," Hannibal was about to leave with those words. The man he intended to kill was for sure still at the opera enjoying dessert. He just had to chase him and finally kill him. However, Will held him by the wrist to stop him.</p>
<p>"Hannibal, don't do this," he declared. Despite being drunk, Will knew what Hannibal was up to and tried to hinder him. Hannibal paused and looked down at him, not breaking free of his grip.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know about us," Will added convincingly. Hannibal now knelt to his friend.</p>
<p>"We don't know that for sure, Will. Besides, you were right, and my bloodthirst is too big to pass up," Hannibal spoke, briefly stroking Will's hair and detaching himself again from his friend. He appreciated Will's efforts, but he would not be able to change his mind. Just before Hannibal was out of the cabin, he heard Will stand up.</p>
<p>"You told Miss Ludwig earlier that we were together, didn't you?" asked Will softly. Somewhat taken aback by the rapid change of subject, Hannibal glanced back again. Will's cheeks were red, and his eyes seemed a little misty from the alcohol. Hannibal raised his eyes, a bit confused. What did the whole thing have to do with this now? Slowly Will approached him.</p>
<p>"I know how you feel about me, Hannibal," he said somewhat seductively.</p>
<p>"And I know something that you would like what a normal couple would do." Hannibal stared wide-eyed at his friend. Was Will actually suggesting what he thought? It really was getting interesting now, Hannibal thought.</p>
<p>"I can give you what you want, but in return, you will stay here," Will slowly knelt down in front of him with those words.</p>
<p>Hannibal was getting a little warm now. He knew that Will was more than drunk and probably wouldn't remember what he was proposing now the next day, and that's why Hannibal was in a dilemma. Will was clearly not in his right mind, and it would not be correct to take advantage of it. On the other hand, it was Will who touched him and not Hannibal who touched Will. The suggestion came from Will, not him. So it would be okay.</p>
<p>"Will..." was the only thing that finally came out of Hannibal's mouth.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do. For the first time, Hannibal was actually speechless. When the dark-haired man finally unzipped his pants and slowly pulled down his underpants, any resistance from Hannibal remained furthest, and he closed his eyes as he felt his length slowly being sucked into Will's wonderful mouth. Will's tongue danced and slid slowly over Hannibal's hardness. The dark-haired man grabbed his friend by the waist to get a little more stable and slowly continued to suck, lick and slurp on Hannibal's length. The former psychiatrist could no longer hold back his deep moan and grabbed Will a bit roughly by the hair. God, how long had he waited for this moment? Will in front of him on his knees and his cock in his mouth. The thought alone was arousing enough. After a few minutes of Hannibal's soft moans and Will's intense slurping, the former psychiatrist came with a loud cry. Noisy and completely out of breath, Hannibal inhaled, and exhaled. That just now was astonishing, the brown-eyed thought satisfied. His hands were still buried deep in Will's dark curly hair. Will seemed to have actually swallowed Hannibal's cum. How lucky he was that Will was drunk. Hannibal thought amusedly. Will slowly stood up and then glanced at Hannibal. His cheeks were even redder now, and he seemed a little embarrassed. His lips swollen, and his eyes still misty. Hannibal really had to pull himself together not to fall over his friend. But he knew that he needed patience, everything at the time.</p>
<p>"Are you staying now?" asked Will quietly. Hannibal, who was still a little out of breath, put his hand on Will's cheek and nodded. What kind of man would he be if he didn't keep his promise? As always, Will had his talents to manipulate him, and each time it was with Hannibal's feelings towards his friend. The brown-eyed knew that even in his drunken state, Will was definitely a little bit aware of how he could change Hannibal's mind.</p>
<p>"Yes, Will. I won't go," he then replied in a soft murmur.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep now. You don't have to worry anymore.“ Will nodded and plopped into his bed, exhausted, before falling asleep a few seconds later.</p>
<p>Hannibal watched him for a while before he went out on the deck. He was still astonished by what had just happened and yet extremely satisfied. He never thought he would see Will do a blow job so quickly. And he never thought he would actually be able to enjoy it so tremendously. Hannibal knew he needed patience for more, and he knew that Will would remember that event sooner or later, be it the next day or later. Maybe Will had also found his pleasure before? Maybe Will had the same feelings for him as he had for Will? Hannibal was glad that Will took the first step, and he looked forward to more. Be it in five days or five years, Hannibal didn't care as long as it happened at some point.</p>
<p>Again, the two did not notice how they were getting photographed. And even the photographer got hard at the spectacle that just offered itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>                                     Will's suit                                                Hannibal's suit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank's for reading&lt;3 I hope to upload the next chapter in a week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be a bit shorter than others :)<br/>Thanks for the Kudos and Bookmarks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Will woke up with a pounding in his head and a stabbing headache. He struggled to rise from his bed and slowly stood up. The blue-eyed lumbered into the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit. When he faced himself in the mirror, he grumbled under his breath. His hair was standing up, he still wore the suit from yesterday, and he looked pretty terrible on the whole. Will couldn't remember much about what happened the night before, only that he went to the bar and got drunk as hell. Small fragments of how Hannibal got him back were also present. Before he took the time to remember what had happened, the former profiler decided to take a cold shower. As the refreshing water hit his face, a few more things came to his mind about what had happened the night before. His cheeks reddened a bit, and he put his hands in his face and sighed. He hadn't really done that, had he? Had he actually knelt down in front of Hannibal and pleasured him to keep him from killing a man? Will didn't know what to think about it. He also didn't quite understand what his feelings were about this situation either.</p>
<p>Had he done this just to manipulate Hannibal, like he always did, when it came to his friend's feelings for him? Or had he done this because there could be more than just friendship between them? Instantaneously he shook his head at this thought. No, Will was attracted to women and not to men, he never had anything with a man, and the desire never existed until now. And yet yesterday he had had his first experience with it, well the memory was rather dim in his brain, and he couldn't say for sure if he liked it or not, but it was nevertheless a first time doing this. <br/>As the empath left the shower, he dried himself, put on his prosthesis again, and discovered that Hannibal had already brought him something new to wear when he was in the shower. Once again, a suit, but this time it was a more modest one, suitable for the heat. Will shook his head over it. He probably could forget about his own choice of clothes now. His former psychiatrist now decided that Will's wardrobe needed a complete makeover. However, Will didn't mind. After all, the suits always looked good and were usually comfortable. When he went on deck, Will noticed how their boat was already on the way home. Hannibal was at the helm, gazing out to sea with pleasure. Winston immediately jumped up to Will and greeted him. Will smiled gently and stroked his fur before preparing him something to eat.</p>
<p>"Morning," he greeted Hannibal at the wheel and sat down on a bench.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Will. I hope you had a good night?" the brown-eyed one asked. Will noticed Hannibal smug smiling. For sure, he already guessed that Will could remember yesterday.</p>
<p>"Mmmh," Will muttered, looking out to sea where a dolphin had just jumped out of the water.</p>
<p>"Can you remember what happened yesterday?". Will didn't answer Hannibal's question but rather threw a counter-question to change the subject as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"How was the opera?". Hannibal's smile grew when he realized how uncomfortable Will was to talk about his feelings. Sooner or later, he would make him talk about it because now Hannibal knew that Will would definitely remember the night before. </p>
<p>"It was very entertaining, too bad you weren't there." The maroon eyed man continued to tease his friend. Will remained silent and instead glared at the chessboard that was on the table next to him. Had Hannibal been playing against himself? Or in his mind, against Will?</p>
<p>"Did you play against me in your memory palace?" Will inquired finally in an interested manner. Hannibal stopped the boat at this question and settled down next to Will. The dark-haired one didn't need an answer, knowing it had certainly been that way.</p>
<p>"Did I win?" raised brows and playful eyes looked at Hannibal. The dark blond-haired smirked in response.</p>
<p>"Do you want to find it out for yourself?" he enquired merely lifting his king and waving it playfully under Will's nose.</p>
<p>"But with pleasure, Dr.Lecter." </p>
<p>Without exchanging any more words, the two started the game. They both performed the game in their memory palaces. Hannibal was at his home in Lithuania, and Will was at his river. Wordlessly and with excessive eye contact and patterning on both sides, the game ensued. Hannibal soon realized that Will was a worthy opponent, but he didn't expect anything else from his friend either.</p>
<p>"Check," Will eventually said after a long and urgent party. The younger man had a mischievous grin on his face, but he knew the game wasn't over yet. Hannibal for sure had his tactics to turn the game. As expected, Hannibal knew what to do, and he was able to capture Will's bishop with his queen.</p>
<p><br/>"Too soon, my dear," he chuckled, amused. Now they were back on equal terms again. The play went on for a few minutes until they were suddenly disturbed by an approaching yacht. They both immediately looked up in alarm. Was this possibly their stalker? Perhaps he followed them even up to here with his boat? But when they saw a young woman with her child, they doubted it constantly in relief.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?!" the young woman called out and waved. Both waved back at her as a sign that they heard and recognized her.</p>
<p>"Are you Senior Green and Evans?" she asked as she came alongside them in her boat.</p>
<p>Hannibal didn't answer straight away before nodding slightly. Will realized that the young woman was holding a letter. So the stalker was sending them a message again?</p>
<p>"Yes, we are. From whom did you get the letter Señorina?" Hannibal also seemed to know what it was all about.</p>
<p>"A man gave it to me about 20 minutes ago. He was also out with his boat, and he had asked me if I could kindly give the letter to you two. He pointed to your ship, which was at sea," she elaborated. She herself seemed a bit confused at the situation.</p>
<p>"I don't know why he wasn't able to do it himself," she then added. Her little son looked shyly from behind her leg. He had black curls just like Will.</p>
<p>"What did he look like?" Will spoke up.</p>
<p>The woman thought for a moment, then shook her head.</p>
<p>"I don't know exactly, he had a hat on, and I didn't recognize his face very well...but I think he had blue eyes," she said uncertainly.</p>
<p>It was not very helpful information, but still, they both nodded as she handed them the letter.</p>
<p>"Was the man dangerous? Are my son and I in trouble?" the woman asked with a worried face and a fearful whisper. Before Will could answer, Hannibal, interrupted him.</p>
<p>"The man is dangerous, yes, but he is only interested in us. You are just a messenger," Will looked a little admonishingly at his friend. He didn't need to tell the woman that her stalker was dangerous. It would only scare her more.</p>
<p>"It's best to return to shore, better safe than sorry, Señorina. Don't be afraid, though. Nothing is going to happen to you," he reassured the young woman and waved at the little boy with a slight smile.</p>
<p>The mother nodded and said goodbye. Will and Hannibal watched her small ship for a long time before turning their attention to their letter. They opened it, and the first thing they saw were pictures of them from yesterday evening. Yet, this time there were no pictures of Will sitting in the bar, only pictures of Hannibal taking the drunken Will back to their boat. To Will's horror, there were also lots of photos from the rest of the evening and how he pleasured Hannibal with his mouth. Feeling somewhat angry and visually embarrassed, Will put his hands to his face and sighed loudly. Great, now the stalker knew that Will had given Hannibal a fucking blowjob yesterday, how fucking great. If only he hadn't been drinking so damn much. Hannibal was silent as a grave when he saw the photos. He knew it would be unpleasant for Will, so he didn't comment anything about it. However, when Will saw a picture that neither Will nor Hannibal was in, he was taken aback and glanced with wide panic-stricken eyes at the woman and the child who was shown. It was Molly and Walter, sitting at the table at their home and eating. Had this fucking asshole really watched them and maybe stalked them as well? Until now, Will had been able to see the whole thing in a more relaxed way, but it was getting really threatening. Before Will could say anything about it, Hannibal read the letter that was in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hello hello again</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope the opera was nice, Dr. Lecter? And I hope you could enjoy it? Well, I guess you couldn't enjoy it as much as the little service Will offered you, later on, am I right? I have to say I wouldn't have minded getting some of that too ;) What does good Molly think about what you're doing with Dr. Lecter here, Will? You're still married to her, aren't you? Does she know you don't love her anymore? Does she know she's under surveillance?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to make any threats, but if you two don't do exactly as I say, I'm afraid Will's sweet Molly and little Walter will have to suffer the consequences. Although I don't think Dr. Lecter would have any complaints about that since he wanted to kill them to have you for himself. Although, I don't believe that Dr. Lecter would like it that the love of his life has to suffer so unbearably either, would he? So now read carefully what I ask of you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was bugging your beautiful house the other day when you were on your little trip to the beach. So I've got a good idea of what you're going to do tomorrow. However, there is one small change in the plan. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>First off, Will, you won't be wearing any headset. Hannibal will be accompanying you inside. Secondly, you're going to try to befriend the red-haired man and not just watch him. I want you to be his target. I strongly believe that he can't resist kidnaping a former FBI agent since there was not a single law enforcement officer among the missing tourists. Dr. Lecter will just be allowed to observe and be the silent spectator. You will not interfere, Dr. Lecter. You will just watch and let Will do the work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope my terms are clear? Yes? Very well. Then good luck!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bye Bye </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again a long silence ensued. Even Hannibal seemed to be a bit tongue-tied, but he still thought it was an interesting game. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't let this stalker suffer painfully for what he was asking Hannibal to do. He knew exactly how his feelings towards Will were, so he just let him watch because he certainly knew how possessive and jealous Hannibal was when it came to Will. Will was his only weakness at all.</p>
<p>Will, on the other hand, actually had some fear. What if Hannibal didn't keep his end of the bargain? He didn't care about Molly and Walter. What would happen to them? Even though Will was now with Hannibal, that didn't mean he still had feelings for them. After all, they had been his family. He thought if he left them, they would finally have peace, but that was not the case. It was only worse because this time, he could not warn anyone or offer protection to the two.</p>
<p>"Let's go home and get ready for tomorrow. We'll do exactly what our stalker says," Will said darkly and got up to go back to his cabin.</p>
<p>"Will, you're not going to get drunk again, are you?" Hannibal caught him by his prosthesis.</p>
<p>"And if I do?" grumbled Will with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You're taking over the ship. If you keep drinking like this, it's going to be the alcohol that kills you and not divine intervention like it's planned for us." Hannibal shoved him at the wheel.</p>
<p>"Don't be so dramatic, Hannibal," Will growled and rolled his eyes at him, but he didn't resist. He knew that his friend was right.</p>
<p><br/>Silently, and still, without exchanging any words, they drove back to their island.</p>
<p><br/>***</p>
<p>
  <strong>BAU, Quantico Virginia </strong>
</p>
<p>Alana Bloom headed toward Jack Crawford's office with a hurried stride and a somewhat anxious expression. As always, she was wearing one of her tailored suits. Jack seemed to have been expecting her and so offered her instantly a seat at his desk.<br/>His face also seemed concerned and, as usual, he had thick rings of sleep under his eyes.</p>
<p>"He sent us photos Jack, he's here!" shouted Alana, upset and quivering.</p>
<p>"He took pictures of Margot and our son on the playground," she added. Jack remained silent and continued to listen to her.</p>
<p>"Underneath he wrote "They are mine" that's exactly what he had said to me the last time we saw each other. It also has his handwriting!", she took out the photo and showed it to the profiler. He shortly studied it before speaking up.</p>
<p>"Why now? Why hadn't he killed them right away?" Jack questioned in confusion.</p>
<p>"Hannibal always has been a big fan of playing games. He never stops toying with anybody. He likes to make the flesh squirm," she declared directly with a distressed undertone and stood up again nervously.</p>
<p>"That's true, and yet it would be strange for him to come back. I'm sure that Will..."</p>
<p>"Will is not the same, Jack!" Alana interrupted him instantly in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Hannibal has gotten so deep into him now that there's hardly anything left of our old Will." Jack didn't reply to this, lowering his head and nodding. He knew that Alana was right because Bedelia had already told him before. Will had lost himself.</p>
<p>"All right," Jack agreed, then stood up and straightened his suit.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do now?"</p>
<p>Before Alana could respond, they were suddenly interrupted by someone. They both glanced at the newcomer in surprise, someone they really hadn't expected entered the bureau.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Graham?" </p>
<p>The blond-haired woman stood at the door, looking no less concerned than Alana herself.</p>
<p>"Agent Crawford may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked, her voice sounding frightened and alarmed.</p>
<p>"But of course," Jack nodded, offering her Alana's seat since she was now standing. She slowly sat down, looked around a bit before rummaging through her bag.</p>
<p>"Three hours ago, my son and I received a letter," she began to explain. Jack and Alana quickly shared a knowing look. They already suspected what was going on.</p>
<p>"When I opened it, it was full of photos of Walter and me." Just as Alana had done before, she put the photos on the table. Unlike the dark-haired, though, Molly had a couple more pictures of themself than Alana.</p>
<p>"Is there a letter?" asked Jack as soon as he saw it. Molly, however, immediately shook her head in response.</p>
<p>"No, just the pictures..."</p>
<p>"Jack, it's him for sure. He has every reason to play his games with her now, too," Alana spoke up. Jack found himself nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"You mean Hannibal?" Of course, Molly knew instantly who they meant and stared at the two of them with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mrs. Graham Hannibal Lecter," Jack confirmed. Molly now found herself gazing up with wide and horrified eyes and shook her head in disagreement.</p>
<p>"If my husband is actually with Hannibal, he would never let that happen," she objected. Alana put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Graham, you must assume that he has now joined him completely," she empathetically explained. However, the blonde-haired woman continued to shake her head as a slight sob left her.</p>
<p>"No...I know Will. The only reason Hannibal Lecter is back now is that my husband is dead. Will would never hurt us. No matter how much he resembles Hannibal, he would never do that!" Alana and Jack once again shared a wide-eyed stare. Mrs. Graham was right. Why would Will want to hurt his former family? It really didn't match. Will was many things, but he really wasn't capable of doing that. It meant only one thing, and Jack and Alana liked this thought better than having to accept that Will was now following Hannibal, but it deeply hurt them nevertheless to learn that Will was no longer among them.</p>
<p>"Then he's dead," agreed Alana with a gulp and sorrow in her voice. How long had she tried to protect Will? She released Hannibal to save Will, and now it was Hannibal who killed him? He promised to save him, didn't he? Was that Hannibal's disturbing version of saving Will?<br/>While Mrs. Graham cried softly, Jack's head filled with rage. How much more was Hannibal going to take from him? It was definitely enough now! </p>
<p>"No more prison for Dr.Lecter. It's time for him to die," Jack's voice was filled with hatred, and he balled up his fists. Hannibal Lecter did not deserve to live. The monster had to be hunted down once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hannibal and Will's Yacht</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, we will finally see them at the party :) Hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello :) I hope you had a good Christmas? &lt;3 Thanks again for the kudos.</p><p>Warning for this chapter: Mentions of sexual abuse, slavery, and other exploitation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal and Will were standing together on the beach Santa Maria del Mar, just a few footsteps away from the upcoming beach party. As you would expect from a party, it gathered with people, many of whom were already drunk and in a celebratory mood. Exotic music played, and little straw beach houses, a bar, and a stage were set up. Small lights of different colors hung everywhere, and a sweet smell of fruit and alcohol mixed with the salty tang of the sea scented the air. The reputation that this was one of the most beautiful beaches in Havana was definitely not a lie. Will thought to himself as he glanced around. Joining the desired party, they received a Cuban cigar in their hands from a man who smiled, greeted them in a friendly manner, and explained that this was just a welcome gift. Whether you smoked it or not was up to you. Will put it in his pocket, nodded half-heartedly to the man, and went for the bar. Hannibal, on the other hand, first smelled the cigar intimately to internalize the taste. He closed his eyes with pleasure. </p><p>"What kind of rum do you offer here?" Will asked as he sat down on the bar chair. The blue-eyed knew for a fact that the red-haired man would certainly pick his victims at the bar. After all, Ashley was also drunken as hell when she spoke to him, so she definitely occurred at a bar that night. The waiter smiled up, took out a bluish bottle, and poured. He accessorized the drink with a pineapple, a green umbrella, and an ice cube.</p><p>"This one is quite delicious. Please try it," the barkeeper pushed the glass over to Will and twitched his brow assuringly. Hannibal, who now also arrived at the bar, sat down next to Will. The dark-haired man inspected the drink before tasting it. It was sweet, but the finish was quite bitter.</p><p>"Not bad," Will said, shrugging his shoulders. The barkeeper grinned contentedly before turning his attention to his other guests.</p><p>"God, I'm too old for a fucking party," Will muttered as he gazed around and took another sip of his drink.</p><p>"I guess that means me too, then?" inquired Hannibal, amused.</p><p>"You for sure," Will teased with a grin.</p><p>"You're never too old for anything, Will. Besides, this man is already in his 60s, and he' doesn't seem to care about it," Hannibal pointed to an older man who was inspecting everything with interest glances.</p><p>"Well, why don't you join him and have a little chat? From gramps to gramps," Will continued with an amused smirk. Hannibal chuckled softly at the statement.</p><p>"Well, thank you very much. Better to be a gramps than a little brat," he nudged Will's side with his elbows. Will laughed up as well.</p><p>"Cheers to the gramps then," he snickered and raised his glass at that, taking his last sip of the drink.</p><p>"You should go over to that table now, or the redhead won't approach me," Will then said, looking around unobtrusively to see if the man was already in sight.</p><p>"I should," Hannibal agreed, standing up and sitting down a few feet away.</p><p>Will now eyed the whole event a little more intimately. The empath was sure that he would certainly attract attention with his prosthesis. Not to mention the countless scars he had that he didn't cover up tonight, for that very reason. Will ordered some drink again. Of course, he couldn't get drunk tonight, but it had to look like that. While waiting, Will gazed at the crowd of people who danced, talked, and played drinking games. Some even jumped into the sea to go for a swim. Next to Hannibal, a woman already sat down, and she seemed to be chatting him up. The former Ill Mostro, however, ignored her. His eyes were also wandering, with the difference that he kept looking over at Will. When Will suddenly noticed someone sitting next to him, his eyes darted to his new comrade. Indeed, he had red hair. So this had to be their man. Will briefly signaled Hannibal with his eyes that they had found their target and the dark blond nodded, turning his attention to the woman so as not to draw attention to him. Will looked at the man briefly before turning his attention back to his drink. Apart from his red hair, he had brown eyes and was between 35-45 years old. </p><p>"Accident?" the man addressed eventually, pointing at Will's prosthesis. His undertone appeared very interested, and he put on a friendly smile. What a bad actor, Will thought, annoyed, but of course, he joined the conversation.</p><p>"You could say that," he responded, shrugging his shoulders and with a slurred lower voice so that the man in front of him thought he was already a bit drunk. The redhead nodded and then rolled up his shirt to show him a thick scar on his upper arm.</p><p>"I served in the Navy, and I got this lovely thing," he stated proudly. Of course, Will quickly recognized that he was lying. The man seemed already trying to wrap Will around his finger. The former profiler didn't reply to him but nodded instead. The redhead looked insistently into Will's face and now examined his scars.</p><p>"Were you at the Navy, too?" he asked. Will took another sip of his drink before shaking his head.</p><p>"Former FBI agent" Will left out the profiler on purpose, not wanting the man to withdraw and pick someone else. His counterpart immediately went wide-eyed, and Will knew right away that he was now biting the hook. As is often the case, Will was the bait that most people took. First Hannibal, then the red dragon, and now this man.</p><p>"FBI agent. Wow...," the man answered, fascinated, and ordered a drink from the waiter as well.</p><p>"I guess this job has eaten up your soul, huh?" he inquired. Will just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm Jim Ross," the redhead stretched his hand out to him. Will took it hesitantly and now put on a smile as well.</p><p>"Elijah Evans."</p><p>"From England?" Will nodded at the man's question.</p><p>"You know what, Elijah? I'll buy you a drink, what do you say?" offered him this supposed "Jim".</p><p>"Thanks," Will signed in response. Everything was going as planned. Will just hoped that nothing would go wrong now. Briefly, he glanced at Hannibal, who seemed to have scared the young woman away, she was no longer sitting at the table, and his gaze now was directed at both of them. The music played momentarily a little louder, and most of the guests were no longer sitting but dancing or enjoying themselves with intimate smooching and other things.</p><p>"Do you have a family? A wife or children?" the man asked him further, and Will turned his gaze back to him.  Since Will was no longer wearing his marriage ring, the man couldn't know.</p><p>"I was married. However, some things came in between," Will responded half truthfully.</p><p>"What about you?" Will decided to ask a counter-question as well. Otherwise, the man would think him uninterested. The blue-eyed man noticed how his counterpart put on a sad face at the question.</p><p>"Unfortunately, my wife and son died in an accident," he lowered his head regretfully.</p><p>Damn liar, Will thought irritably. He recognized the lie in the man immediately. First, he bragged about his scar and the Navy, then he played the gentleman who invited you for a drink, and now he was playing the pity game. Will, of course, played along and immediately put on a pity face.</p><p>"I'm very sorry about that," he said in a whisper. A short silence followed before the man looked up at him again.</p><p>"Since then, I've been on the road a bit, had to clear my head, and finally ended up in Cuba," he continued, his sadness now barely audible.</p><p>"Understandable," Will acknowledged.</p><p>"And when I discovered this tourist party, I thought it would certainly do me some good to meet friendly and good-looking people," he winked at Will unobtrusively. The empath raised his eyebrows but didn't reply. Hopefully, the man only had a friendly interest in him. For more, he really had no patience to pretend something.</p><p>"Are you alone?" the man questioned. Now they were getting a little closer to the whole thing, Will thought, satisfied. He knew that it probably wouldn't take much longer before the man asked for his number.</p><p>"Yes, I'm on my own. After I quit the FBI, I just needed a break, and Cuba seemed like the place to be," Will replied with a weak voice.</p><p>"Why did you quit?" the redhead looked at Will with interest. The brown-haired man glanced at his vis-a-vis for a long time, took another sip, and then gave an acted sigh.</p><p>"A serial killer kidnapped me and then did those things to me," Will pointed to his prosthesis, his two scars on his face, and lastly, the scar on his stomach.</p><p>"It was too much and traumatized me. So I just had to get away," Will tried to sound as broken and scared as possible. He knew that wounded and broken people occurred to be much easier targets. So he was sure his opponent would enjoy it as well since there would be less trouble for him.</p><p>"Damn," the redhead cursed and held in shook his hand in front of his mouth. He was again just acting. Will could see the man grinning evilly behind it.</p><p>"I see we have quite a bit in common," he stated a few seconds later. Will just shrugged his shoulders again.</p><p>"Possibly," he answered. The redhead fell silent in response and seemed to be intimately eyeing Will. After a short time, he pulled out his cell phone. So now he wanted to exchange the number already, that was really fast, he must have done his job right then, Will thought to himself with amusement. The asshole would soon get his punishment.</p><p>"I know we've only known each other for a few minutes, but I have a good feeling about you, Elijah. And I think a friend could do you some good and honestly, me too," he started with a warm smile and scribbled something on a paper, for sure his number.</p><p>"If you need help or someone to talk to, don't be shy. I'll be here in Havana for a while," he slid the paper over to him. Will took it in his hand and promptly examined the number. He was curious if the number actually belonged to this bastard?</p><p>"If you want..." the man continued, stroking the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. Will knew, of course, that the man also wanted a number from him.</p><p>"Sure," Will then winked at him and wrote his number on a piece of paper as well.</p><p>"Thanks for the offer. Same goes for you too, of course," the dark-haired added in a friendly manner, handing the redhead the slip of paper as well. His counterpart immediately brightened up enthusiastically.</p><p>"I'm sure you won't regret this, Elijah," he said and winked as well. <br/>Briefly and unobtrusively, Will glanced at Hannibal and smiled with delight. Hannibal nodded in response, also pleased. Will, spend the rest of his evening with the redhead. It had to look like he trusted him completely. They talked about some other stuff too. Will further played the role of the wounded and broken man. And the kidnapper obviously also played his own game and tried to wrap Will around his finger. As the party slowly approached its end, Will faked a suppressed yawn. He was getting tired of spending the evening with this jerk and listening to his lies. Will wanted and no longer needed to convince him to be his next target. He was, without a doubt, his next choice of kidnapping.</p><p>"I think I'll go home now, I’m tired as fuck,“ he said, pretending he had to force himself to keep his eyes open. </p><p>"Do you want me to go with you, maybe?" the redhead put a hand on his shoulder, a bit worried.</p><p>"No, no problem, I haven't far to go," Will immediately brushed him off. But hell no, he thought, annoyed. He definitely wouldn't let it get that far. The redhead didn't let go of his shoulder, though, and eyed him closely once more. Will noticed how Hannibal wobbled back and forth, a bit tense on his chair. He seemed to be displeased at the scene he observed.</p><p>"Are you sure? It's no problem," the man appeared unwilling to give up.</p><p>"Absolutely, thank you. We'll be in touch, yes?" Will released his grip and sat up. He changed the subject on purpose. His opponent then thankfully left his efforts and smirked.</p><p>"Most definitely. See you around Elijah and get home safe," he then said goodbye. He briefly stroked Will's prosthetic arm before winking at him again. Will put on a forced smile and nodded to him before heading for the exit. Of course, he felt the piercing gaze of the redhead. When Will was a few meters away from the party, he sat down on a bench and waited for Hannibal. They had planned earlier that the former psychiatrist would follow him ten minutes later in order to prevent attention. Maybe he could observe what the kidnapper was doing during this time. It was amazing how quickly Will could manipulate and deceive a person. He was not expecting it to be that easy, but he seemed to knew exactly what he had to do to convince the redhead. Now, Will just hoped that the kidnapper would call him soon and not wait longer than two days. The urge to hurt this asshole and give him his righteous punishment was immense in Will. When Will saw Hannibal finally leaving the party, he stood up again.</p><p>"So, did he do anything else?" he asked, curiously. Hannibal's facial expression was grim, and Will apprehended that Hannibal probably heard something he didn't like.</p><p>"He went to the bathroom shortly after you went and made a phone call there," Hannibal responded.</p><p>"He said he found some new stuff that is useful for a lot of things and is easy to break," he added.</p><p>"He also mentioned that you were an FBI agent and that you are in your mid to late 30s, well built and good looking."</p><p>"And what about that makes you pull such a grim face, Hannibal? We know what kind of people they are," Will said somewhat questioningly. Hannibal didn't answer right away.</p><p>"They want to offer you not only for organ trafficking, slavery, and exploitation. But also for sexual using," he eventually told, closing his eyes in disgust and disapproval.</p><p>Will, however, didn't seem all that shocked. It was nothing new. Human trafficking rings operated that way. Well, most of the time, only women or children were offered for such purposes, so Will didn't quite understand why he now was being offered himself? Presumably, it was a turn-on for some people to abuse a former agent who was broken and vulnerable?</p><p>"It won't come to that, Hannibal. Besides, they do it to the others too, so you shouldn't get so upset just because of me." </p><p>Of course, Will knew for sure that Hannibal wasn't interested in the others, he had already made that clear to him, but Will attempted to make Hannibal aware of it again. Maybe someday something good would show up in Hannibal aside from himself.</p><p>"Let's go to the hotel now. Our friend will soon experience our united power," Hannibal said, and his gloomy look turned into amusement again. How quickly Hannibal's mood could change, Will thought to himself and then followed his friend.</p><p>When they arrived at the hotel, they took separate rooms, of course. It was safer that way. Maybe the kidnapper was already watching them? Will doubted it, however, but you could never know. They had to stay at a distance until the redhead called. As soon as he did, Will and Hannibal would go a little further away from the city, and Will would pretend to take a night walk on the beach. Hannibal would hide until they could catch the red-haired man off guard.</p><p>Will dropped onto his bed a bit tired and closed his eyes, unable to wait to finally experience once again alongside Hannibal what he had perceived with Dolarhyde before. Of course, they had to question the man before they could kill him, but he could already feel the blade plunging into his stomach and the feeling of vitality and power. It would be intimate and satisfying again. Quickly he shook his head at the thought. No, no, this was wrong! Why the fuck he was enjoying this so much? Hannibal really transformed him into a beast, and he actually seemed to enjoy it very much. The curled haired didn't know what he would do without his friend. Will had reached a point that didn't even allow him to leave Hannibal ever again. He needed Hannibal, and Hannibal needed him. </p><p>The next morning Will woke up abruptly because his phone rang. What the hell? Was the kidnapper already calling? He thought, nervously. When he picked up, however, it was only Hannibal.</p><p>"It's 7.30 a.m., Will. I'll wait for you downstairs in the restaurant," he said a bit reproachfully. Will grumbled in annoyance and stroked his face.</p><p>"There are people who sleep a little longer than your 2 hours Hannibal," he muttered.</p><p>"Does that mean I can't count on your company for breakfast?" Will actually could hear some bitterness in his voice.</p><p>"Mmmh... Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes," Will grumbled and hung up. Hannibal had him wrapped around his finger as much as Will had Hannibal. The brown-haired man was very conscious of that.</p><p>Will got dressed quickly, freshened up, and then joined Hannibal at the restaurant. They shoveled themselves up from the buffet and then sat down outside. Hannibal wrinkled his nose a bit disapprovingly as he sniffed at the food.</p><p>"Well, they serve what normal people usually eat," Will remarked, amused. It was funny to see Hannibal eating something other than what he had cooked himself.<br/>The dark-blond peered up at Will with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"You and I are anything but normal. Besides, it's hard to like something different when my palate got refined since an early age," Hannibal explained, wrinkled his nose again, and pushed the plate aside.</p><p>"Luckily, we have kitchens in the hotel bedrooms," Will shook his head in unbelieve.</p><p>"You're serious? You really can't get over your damn pride?", before Will could take a bite of his food Hannibal grabbed his own plate along with Will's, stood up, and walked away.</p><p>"Hannibal?!" Will looked after him, perplexed. What the hell was he doing? It was one thing if Hannibal didn't want to eat any of the food, but now Will wasn't even allowed? First, the clothes Hannibal chose for him, and now he decided what he should eat? Well, surely not. Will thought, upset, quickly got up and ran after his friend. Just before Hannibal put their plates back Will snatched it out of his hand again.</p><p>"The hell you doing? I'm hungry, and I want to eat now!" he groaned and wanted to go back to his place, but Hannibal held him by the wrist.</p><p>"We'll buy us something, and I'll cook a delicious meal in the room for us. I know that not only my palate is refined," Hannibal responded calmly and took the plates out of Will's hands again to put them down. Will gave it up. Hannibal and once again his damned proud ego.</p><p>"You wanted to eat here," Will grumbled and waddled next to Hannibal, who was now heading for the exit of the hotel.</p><p>Hannibal just smirked a little at the statement but said nothing more. They entered a market just a few meters from their hotel, and shortly the smell of fresh food hit their noses. As expected, Hannibal steered immediately to the meat stand. Will, on the other hand, glanced around a bit paranoid. Was it really wise to be with Hannibal now? They had planned to be separated until the call came. However, the redhead would for sure plan his kidnapping for the time being, and thus he had no time to watch him. At least that's how Will would handle his situation. Their stalker, on the other hand, was without doubt somewhere nearby now, so it couldn't hurt to watch around a bit. Maybe he could recognize his face now? When Hannibal eventually came back with a bag, he gently put a hand on Will's shoulder.</p><p>"Relax, Will, and enjoy yourself a little. Our kidnapper doesn't have time to watch us. I'm sure you know that too?" he assured him in a whisper. Will nodded in response.</p><p>"But for certain, the stalker won't miss this," Will murmured.</p><p>"Let him. That shouldn't stop us from enjoying it," Hannibal replied, shrugging his shoulders and as calm as ever. Will smirked softly in response.</p><p>"I wish I could be as relaxed as you. I may share a lot of things with you, but this is definitely not one of them."</p><p>Will and Hannibal next went to some other stalls and bought what they needed until they went back to the hotel. Hannibal then prepared a traditional breakfast that was very common in Cuba called Huevos Habaneros. In the traditional dish, however, it is served without meat. But of course, Hannibal did not let that stop him, and he put the freshly bought ham and bacon in it. Since Will stopped him from killing that man the other day, he didn't have his favorite meat to flavor his meal. So he had had to indulge in it for the time being.<br/>Together they ate breakfast on their balcony and savored the view.</p><p>"That was very delicious, Hannibal," Will complimented as he took his last bite into his mouth. Satisfied, his former psychiatrist grinned.</p><p>"See, that was a much better idea than forcing yourself to eat those inferior hotel meals." Will chortled before nodding.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Both of them washed up and then decided to go to the beach for a while. Hannibal didn't fancy swimming very much, but he let Will persuade him to take his swimsuit with him. He wouldn't need them anyway, since he wouldn't wear them, just as he would never wear sandals or other banal and inelegant clothing. Will was planning to go fishing on a beach a bit off the beaten path, and he would take the opportunity to go swimming. On the way there, they passed their boat and picked up Winston, who was spending the night there. They would bring him back with them to the hotel afterward. When they arrived at the desired location, Will unpacked his fishing gear and went together with Winston to the jetty. It was a secluded spot, and fortunately, there were hardly any people there with them. A little further away from them, however, it seemed to be crowded because there were cliffs to jump down.</p><p>Hannibal sat down in the sand and watched his friend fishing. He enjoyed it insanely to be able to spend so much time with Will. So relaxed and happy as the former psychiatrist was now, he had never been before. Despite the situation, the two of them were within Hannibal couldn't deny that it wasn't exactly what he had craved for so long. Finally, he had Will to himself. Will enjoyed the same food, he wore elegant clothes, and he fully accepted and tolerated Hannibal. For so long, the former psychiatrist felt alone and secluded since he lost Misha. And now this loneliness was finally cured by Will. After some time, Will returned with a big fish on his hook. He proudly showed it to Hannibal before putting it in the freezer.</p><p>"For once, I will prepare the fish," he said and sat down next to Hannibal.</p><p>"Will you?" Hannibal raised his eyebrows at this statement. Will nodded.</p><p>"I read a Cuban recipe that I would like to try."</p><p>"No offense, my dear Will. But I'm afraid preparing Winston's food isn't the same as a regular dish," Hannibal stated teasingly and with a smug face. Will stared at him with a raised eyebrow, and his facial expression seemed a bit offended, but there was a small smirk on his face as well.</p><p>"Not everyone can cook as well as you, old man," he teased back. Hannibal chuckled in response.</p><p>"Old man? In 10 years, you'll be as old as me." </p><p>"It's not the age. It's the way you act."</p><p>"And how do I act, Will?" amused, Hannibal waited for Will's answer.</p><p>"Like an old prig. You appreciate wine, opera and all things fancy. You would never put on a bathing suit and go swimming with me. That is beneath you and not classy enough. Everything has to be beautiful, and you have to look elegant at all times," Will explained with a simple shrug, pulled his T-shirt over his head, and stood up to go swimming. His cheeky grin, however, was still on his lips, even if he was more than serious about what he just said. Hannibal was an extravagant fucker sometimes.</p><p>"I won't?" was the only thing Hannibal responded in Will's former statement that he wouldn't go swimming with him. Of course, his dear friend was right with every word he just said, but Hannibal couldn't resist making a game out of it.</p><p>"Will you?" Will asked in surprise and raised his brows.</p><p>"What if I do?"</p><p> The old man was playing him. Will knew that for sure, and so he went along with his game. Although probably not in the way Hannibal would expect.</p><p>"Well, if you come swimming with me, then I promise you I won't run away to get drunk anymore." Hannibal actually seemed surprised to hear that. He didn't expect Will to offer something like that just now. He thought this was more of a fun game. Before he could answer anything about it, though, Will's face seemed to turn a bit more serious.</p><p>"That doesn't just apply to you coming swimming with me now, though," he said then, kneeling down to him again.</p><p>"Try to give at least a damn for anyone but ourselves. I know you can't express such feelings, but try at least once," he gently took Hannibal's hand in his and squeezed it briefly before letting go. Hannibal actually gazed back into his eyes, somewhat speechless. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know how to deal with Will's loving gesture. <br/>Will, took off his pants so that he was now standing in his swimming trunks and then glanced at Hannibal in anticipation. He knew that he was overtaxing Hannibal a bit. And he had to admit that he liked it. Hannibal was always so controlled and so sure of himself. Since Will became self-conscious about himself and knew how to wrap Hannibal around his fingers, he realized Hannibal's only weaknesses. He understood the beast.</p><p>"You really are a very, very cunning boy," Hannibal subsequently replied and then slowly stood up.</p><p>"As you wish, Will, I will at least try, as long as you keep your promise as well," he took out his bag and pulled out his swim trunks, which he finally put on. Will didn't even think about turning around when Hannibal undressed. How many times had Hannibal seen him naked when he undressed him for so many times, so why shouldn't he now look at him as well? When Hannibal was naked, Will couldn't deny that Hannibal was pretty well built. He had seen men naked before, but somehow it was different when he saw Hannibal. Will actually seemed to like it. At this observation, the brown-haired man turned around at once. He couldn't prevent the heat from rising in his ears at the thought. What was the matter with him now? Why did he suddenly react like that? He thought to himself in confusion. He liked breasts and not cocks, damn it! </p><p>He couldn't help but notice how Hannibal smiled in delight. Of course, this amused the old fucker the blue-eyed thought annoyed. In contrast to Will, Hannibal was clearly aware of his feelings towards Will. Yet, Will did not know exactly what kind of sexuality Hannibal possessed. He guessed that it was pansexuality because of his behavior and preferences, but he was not sure. When Hannibal put on his also elegant tailor-made red and black swimming trunks, he joined Will. The dark blond-haired man didn't even try to prevent his lustful stare, which now slid over Will's body. His gaze remained on Will's belly scar. Softly and briefly, he ran his fingers over it, and Will couldn't prevent himself from shuddering a bit. What the hell was wrong with him? How many times had Hannibal touched his scar now? He didn't seem to mind at all back then.</p><p>"This scar will always be the most beautiful one of you," Hannibal stated in a soothing and soft voice. Before Will could say anything to that, the two suddenly heard Will's phone ring. They both startled a little. Their eyes immediately fell on Will's bag, and they went to it. Was this really their kidnapper already? It had only been 12 hours since the party, had the man already planned everything? When Will picked up his phone and answered it, silence followed.</p><p>"Hello? Jim?" he answered the phone, deliberately using the wrong name the redhead had given him. To Will's surprise, his caller actually answered, not the way it went down with Ashley.</p><p>"Hey, Elijah," the man greeted him in a friendly manner.</p><p>"I know it might be a little early but do you want to go out for a drink tonight?" That was new, Will thought to himself. Wouldn't he locate his cell phone? But then again, it wasn't surprising. Surely the kidnapper didn't start every abduction the same way that would only attract attention.</p><p>"Sure, sure, where do you want to go?" Will inquired.</p><p>"There's this little place out of town. It's small, and hardly any people come there. I thought you would prefer it to something big, I noticed how you were a bit uncomfortable yesterday in such big crowds."</p><p>What a dirty bastard, Will immediately thought. This man knew exactly how to play his game, and he also seemed to be a good judge of character, no wonder so many people fell for him.</p><p>"It's called "Pez pequeño" I'm sure you can find it if you Google it."</p><p>"All right, what time?"</p><p>"Around 11.00 p.m.?"  That was obvious, Will immediately thought as late as possible so that no one would notice anything.</p><p>"Alright, see you then," Will said goodbye and hung up. Hannibal, who heard the whole conversation, seemed to be in a hunting fever again, and his eyes darkened immediately.</p><p>"A good hunt is in store for us, Will, because our friend doesn't realize that it's not you who is lured into a trap, but him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it :) I wish you nice holidays &lt;3<br/>The next chapter will probably be out in a week again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>